Password
by Surel
Summary: Naruto begitu merasa peduli pada seorang gadis penyendiri. Bagai mana cara mengenal orang semacam itu? Apa yang diharapkan Naruto dengan mengenal Hinata? ... Chapter 6: Teman
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto begitu merasa perduli pada seorang gadis penyendiri. Bagai mana cara mengenal orang semacam itu? Apa yang diharapkan Naruto dengan mengenal Hinata?

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

Password By Surel

Genre: Friendship

Rated: T

Warning: typo(s), AU, Naruto's pov, dll

Chapter 1: Alasan

Sial! Aku terlambat. Aku bangun pukul enam lewat empat puluh menit. Tepat dua puluh menit sebelum jam masuk sekolah. Dipotong dengan mencuci muka dan mengganti pakaian, sisa waktunya tinggal sepuluh menit lagi. Tanpa sarapan, aku lari sekuat yang aku bisa. Aku bisa sampai di sekolah tepat jam tujuh jika aku berlari. Padahal usiaku akan segera menginjak angka tujuh belas, tapi tetap saja aku sekacau ini.

Baru saja aku berlari sejauh tujuh rumah dari rumahku, aku melihat seorang gadis. Dia, yang selalu sendirian. Dia tidak seperti aku, dia berjalan dengan kecepatan normal seolah jam masuk sekolah masih lama.

"Pagi Hyūga! Ayo cepatlah!" Aku menyapa gadis berambut gelap itu.

Karena gemas melihatnya berjalan dengan cara seperti itu, aku menggandengnya untuk ikut berlari denganku. Dia pasti terkejut. Dia bahkan belum membalas sapaanku. Tapi dia ikut berlari denganku. Tampaknya dia sedikit kesulitan menyesuaikan langkahnya denganku.

Aku dan Hyūga adalah teman satu kelas. Aku tertarik pada perempuan beriris keperakan itu. Tidak. Bukan karena aku menyukainya atau apa. Aku hanya penasaran padanya. Dia itu selalu sendirian saat di sekolah. Entah apa yang membuat tak seorang pun bersama dengan dia. Itu yang membuat aku penasaran. Dia seperti _password._ Hanya terlihat seperti tanda bintang bintang bintang. Tapi isinya tak ada yang tahu.

Tapi, dari berita yang aku dengar dari orang-orang, dia dijauhi karena sikapnya yang aneh. Pada dasarnya dia memang penyendiri sekaligus pendiam. Tapi seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah melihat orang semacam itu dalam hidupku. Biasanya orang pendiam seperti dia mempunyai setidaknya satu orang teman yang selalu menempel bersamanya. Tapi dia tidak punya, tidak satupun. Apa mungkin dia terlalu menutup diri.

Aku pernah mendengar desas-desus lain mengenai Hyūga Hinata. Mereka bilang bahwa gadis pucat itu adalah pembawa sial. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan dia. Itu yang menyebabkan dia disebut pembawa kesialan? Bukan, bukan hanya itu. Seekor anjing di rumahnya dikabarkan mati setelah jalan-jalan sore dengannya. Entahlah, aku tidak percaya dengan hal semacam itu.

Bahkan orang-orang yang bertempat tinggal di dekat rumah Hyūga mengatakan bahwa hubungan Hyūga dengan ayahnya sangat renggang. Kemungkinan ayahnya belum dapat menerima bahwa kematian istrinya saat melahirkan putri semata wayangnya adalah kehendak Tuhan. Bukan karena putrinya itu pembawa kesialan. Sayangnya Hyūga Hiashi menganggapnya seperti itu.

Menurutku, dia pasti membutuhkan teman untuk berbagi. Predikat sebagai pembawa sial itu adalah hal yang berat. Aku yakin tak ada orang yang sanggup menanggung beban semacam itu sendirian. Kecuali dia benar-benar tangguh, bukan manusia yang umum.

Aku dan Hyūga sudah sampai di kelas. Konsekuensi dari berlari selama sepuluh menit adalah nafas yang terengah. Saat aku membuka pintu kelas, semua mata penghuni kelas tertuju pada kami. Sepanjang masa sekolah, Hyūga selalu datang dan pergi seorang diri. Ini pertama kalinya dia datang bersama dengan seseorang. Itu aku.

"Nah! Uzumaki- _kun_ Hyūga _-chan_! Apa yang menghambat kalian? Kencan lari?" Apa yang dikatakan oleh Iruka- _sensei_ itu lelucon? Entahlah, tak ada satu pun yang tertawa karena leluconnya. Kencan lari? Bukankah biasanya kawin lari? Eh? Apa yang aku pikirkan ini?

" _Etto…_ duduklah!" Iruka- _sensei_ terlihat kikuk saat ini.

Hyūga duduk di bangku ketiga baris keempat. Sementara aku duduk di bangku ke empat baris ke tiga. Cukup dekat untuk memperhatikan gerak geriknya. Ah. Aku Bisa jelaskan. Karena sudah lama aku penasaran dengan Hyūga, maka seminggu yang lalu aku memutuskan untuk lebih mengenalnya. Jadi aku wajib memperhatikannya.

Setelah beberapa jam mendengarkan celotehan Iruka- _sensei_ akhirnya jam istirahat pun datang. Aku dan teman-temanku, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke dan Sai biasa menghabiskan jam istirahat kami untuk memakan makan siang kami di halaman belakang kelas. Dari sini kami bisa masih bisa melihat ke dalam kelas dari kaca jendela.

Dan di sanalah Hyūga berada. Dia selalu di dalam kelas sendirian, hanya diam saja. Bahkan dia tidak makan siang. Apa dia tidak lapar? Aku berhenti menyuapkan makananku. Saat aku berdiri dari kursi kayu panjang tempat kami makan, teman-temanku tak menyadarinya. Dan saat aku ketuk jendela kelas, mereka mulai menoleh ke arahku. Tapi mereka tak melarangku atau apa pun. Yang aku dengar adalah gumaman kiba yang berbunyi "Bocah jatuh cinta!" Eh? Apa yang dia pikirkan.

Hyūga menoleh kearahku. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan heran. Aku hanya berpikir dia lapar, menurutku semua orang akan lapar di jam istirahat. Aku berpikir untuk mengajaknya makan. Lagi pula bekalku selalu banyak. Terima kasih _Okaa-chan._

Dia berdiri dan mendekat ke arahku. Dia membuka jendela yang memisahkan kelas dengan halaman belakang. Saat jendela terbuka, angin menerpa rambutnya yang panjang. Membuatnya terlihat… Apa itu namanya? Yang pasti dia terlihat bagus di penglihatanku ini. Ck! Aku jadi gugup.

"Hyūga… ano- apa kau lapar? Ayo makan siang dengan-"

"Aku tidak lapar." Aku bahkan belum selesai mengajakanya makan. Tapi dia sudah memotong ucapanku. Aku yakin ini bukan bentuk dari keacuhannya. Dia hanya tidak terbiasa mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari asing baginya.

Aku juga pernah seperti itu saat aku masih kecil. Dulu aku menangis di Taman Kanak-kanak, saat seorang kakak menghampiriku, aku kabur. Kakak itu orang asing, jadi bagai mana mungkin aku bisa dengan mudah menerimanya. Begitu pun yang dirasakan Hyūga saat ini.

Dia berlalu begitu saja. Kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dia tidak melakukan apa pun, hanya duduk saja. Apa tidak membosankan?

"Ahahah… Bagai mana rasanya ditolak mentah-mentah Naruto?" Kiba mentertawakanku. Sementara Shino yang lebih dewasa segera menarik kerah belakang seragam Kiba. Sehingga anak laki-laki keluarga Inuzuka itu sedikit terjungkal ke belakang.

Aku akan berusaha lebih keras untuk mengenal seorang Hyūga Hinata. Entah dari mana keinginan itu berasal. Terlebih… aku ingin lihat bagai mana senyumannya. Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum. Dia selalu lurus. Dalam artian seperti tanpa emosi.

Entahlah. Apa menariknya menyelami kehidupan seorang seperti Hyūga. Aku tidak pernah kenal dengan dia sebelum masuk Sekolah Menengah Atas. Tapi aku jadi perduli seperti ini.

Skip time

Aku berbaring di lantai teras belakang rumahku. Di sini sejuk, aku suka. Aku masih terus memikirkan cara untuk lebih dekat dengan Hyūga, setelah itu membuatnya tersenyum.

"Na- _kun,_ aku tidak ingin tetangga datang kemari dan menagih uang ganti rugi gara-gara ayam mereka mati." _Okaa-chan_ , dia membuyarkan lamunanku. Lalu mengoceh tentang mitos yang mengatakan bahwa melamun bisa membuat ayam tetangga mati. Bukannya memberi solusi pada putra semata wayangnya ini.

"Na- _kun_ , apa kau sedang memikirkan bagai mana caranya mengajak seorang gadis untuk kencan?" _Okaa-chan_!

"Bukan, bagai mana cara membuat seorang yang tidak pernah tersenyum menjadi tersenyum?" Saran orang dewasa biasanya bisa membantu.

"Mudah! Kelitiki saja perutnya." Dasar orang dewasa gadungan.

Jadi aku harus memecahkan _password-_ nya sendiri? Baiklah, Hyūga. Tunggulah aku, aku akan menjadi temanmu. Seseorang yang dekat denganmu. Yang bisa menggantikan posisi ayahmu untuk menyaksikan hidupmu sekarang hingga masa depan. Yang akan ikut memikul beban yang selama ini kau pikul sendiri. Yang akan tahu segalanya tentangmu. Hyūga Hinata.

To be continued

Halo… Ini fict ke dua surel. Gomen kalau gaje. Ini istilahnya masih prologue. Buat judul chapter pertama ini 'Alasan'. Jadi Naruto mau ngasih tau apa alasannya dia tertarik sama Hinata. Surel sih suka penasaran kalo liat password. Gitu juga Na-chan penasaran sama Hi-chan. Ah! Sekian curhat Surel. Arigatou udah mau baca fict ini.

Jaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Naruto begitu merasa perduli pada seorang gadis penyendiri. Bagai mana cara mengenal orang semacam itu? Apa yang diharapkan Naruto dengan mengenal Hinata?

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

Password By Surel

Genre: Friendship

Rated: T

Warning: typo(s), AU, Naruto's pov, dll

Chapter 2: Not responding

"Na- _kun_! Ini daftar belanjanya. Jangan mampir ke tempat penjual manga!" Di cuaca sedingin ini _Okaa-chan_ memintaku untuk belanja. Jika saja aku bisa membeli manga, mungkin aku akan sedikit rela melakukan tugas yang satu ini. Tapi sepertinya _Okaa-chan_ sudah memperkirakan jumlah uang sesuai belanjaan yang ada di daftar. Sudah pasti hanya ada sedikit kembalian yang tak akan cukup untuk membeli manga. Dasar hemat akut!

Karena saat ini musim gugur, cuacanya jadi terkadang sejuk tapi terkadang dingin juga seperti sekarang. Hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa minggu lagi untuk melihat salju turun dan menyelimuti setiap permukaan benda yang dijatuhinya. Jalanan di sekitar rumahku terlihat lebih lengang dari biasanya. Lagi pula hari ini hari Minggu. Dengan suhu yang lumayan dingin, siapa pun akan lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah sambil menonton televisi atau memakan sup yang hangat.

Swalayan langganan _Okaa-chan_ jaraknya sekitar tiga ratus meter dari rumah kami. Aku berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke sana. Telingaku tersumbat oleh benda yang mengeluarkan suara yang kabelnya terhubung pada ponsel di saku jaket hitam putihku.

Meski pun aku tidak mendengar suara lain di sekitarku, tapi aku bisa meresakan seseorang berjalan di belakangku. Untuk memastikan bahwa orang di belakangku itu bukan pencopet atau semacamnya yang akhir-akhir ini marak diperbincangkan, aku sedikit menoleh ke belakang. Dia. Hyūga berjalan menunduk di belakangku. Begitu tahu bahwa Hyūgalah yang berjalan di belakangku, aku berhenti berjalan dan melepas _earphone_ yang bertengger di telingaku lalu memasukannya ke dalam saku. Dengan cara berjalan menunduk seperti itu dia tidak menyadari bahwa aku telah berhenti berjalan. Alhasil dia jadi menabrak lenganku.

Saat menyedari kecerobohannya, dia membungkukan badan sambil beberapa kali mengucapkan maaf. Kenapa dia sesungkan itu? Harusnya dia bisa mengenali aku sebagai teman sekelasnya dari rambutku yang kuning, ditambah dengan jaket ini, jaket yang sering aku pakai ke sekolah. Atau mungkin dia tidak pernah memperhatikanku. Eh? Lagi pula untuk apa dia memperhatikanku?

"Ah. Tidak apa-apa Hyūga. Kau mau kemana di cuaca sedingin ini?" Dia mendongak menatapku saat aku bicara. Beberapa kali matanya berkedip seolah terkejut melihatku. Jangan-jangan sejak tadi dia berjalan sambil melamun. Jika aku ahli hipnotis aku mungkin bisa dengan mudah menghipnotis orang yang tidak fokus seperti ini. Lalu mengambil semua uang dan barang berharga yang dibawanya.

"Um… Swalayan." Dia menjawab dengan suaranya yang halus. Dia memang memiliki suara yang seperti itu, tidak seperti kebanyakan gadis remaja yang aku kenal, mereka bersuara cempreng yang menggangu pendengaran menurut Sasuke.

"Nah! Tujuan kita sama, bagai mana jika kita belanja bersama saja." Aku tak akan melewatkaan kesempatan untuk lebih akrab dengan Hyūga. Dengan berbelanja bersama, aku bisa menanyakan beberapa hal padanya di sela-sela belanja. Mengobrol adalah salah satu cara untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan seseorang, itu menurut saran _Okaa-chan_ tempo hari.

Tapi dia tak kunjung menjawab ajakanku. Apa dia sedang berfikir, atau mungkin mempertimbangkan ajakanku? Apa dia sedang mencari alasan agar tidak belanja bersamaku? Entahlah, yang pasti sekarang dia hanya diam mematung seperti melihat alien berbaju ketat yang baru turun dari sesuatu yang disebut dengan _Unidentified Flying Object._ Aku tebak pasti tidak pernah ada orang yang mengajaknya belanja bersama seumur hidupnya. Bukannya aku sok tahu, tapi ekspresinya sama seperti saat aku mengajknya makan siang bersama tempo hari. Jadi aku hanya menyimpulkan saja.

Jangan-jangan dia mencurigai aku akan berbuat hal buruk padanya. Ah! Dia terlalu lama berfikir. Jadi aku melakukan hal yang sama dengan beberapa hari lalu saat kami terlambat ke sekolah. Menarik tangannya tanpa persetujuan, tapi bedanya sekarang kami tidak berlari.

Kami sampai di Swalayan bercat orange. Ini adalah Swalayan terdekat dengan perumahan tempat kami tinggal. Lagi pula barang-barang yang dijual di sini konon paling lengkap. Jadi untuk apa mencari Swalayan lain yang jaraknya jauh.

Untuk mengenal Hyūga, aku rasa aku harus tekun dalam usaha mengakrabkan diri dengannya. Tapi setelah lewat lima menit kami belanja, dia tidak bicara apa pun. Aku hanya mengikuti dia berjalan menelusuri rak yang ia tuju. Sesekali aku mengambil barang yang tertulis dalam daftar. Jadi aku yang harus memulai obrolan? Itu bukan masalah besar bagiku. Aku berteman dengan orang yang pendiam seperti Sasuke dan Shino. Dan saat denganku, mereka pasti ikut mengobrol bersamaku. Menurut Shino aku lumayan ini ahli dalam mencari topik obrolan.

"Hyūga… Kau tinggal di rumah nomber sembilan belas kan?" Rumahku ada di nomber dua belas, sementara dia sembilan belas. Lumayan dekat, tapi aku tidak pernah sekali pun mengungungi rumahnya. Siapa pun akan tahu bahwa itu adalah rumah milik Hyūga setelah membaca papan nama keluarga yang terpasang di gerbang rumah berarsitektur modern itu. Aku hanya sekedar tahu saja, karena aku sering melihatnya keluar dari gerbang rumah itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa saja orang yang menghuni rumah besar itu selain dia dan ayahnya. Dia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia ini memang tidak mudah akrab.

"Dengan siapa kau tinggal?" Tangannya yang hampir meraih sekantung garam jadi berhenti sejenak setelah mendengar pertanyaanku. Wajahnya tetap saja lurus. Tapi aku bisa belihat segaris keraguan yang tergambar di wajahnya.

"Aku tinggal dengan _Tou-sama._ Tapi terpisah." Terpisah? Apa yang dia maksud dengan 'terpisah' adalah tinggal serumah tapi dengan hubungan ayah dan anak yang renggang? Jadi rumor itu memang benar adanya. Sebaiknya aku mencari topik pembicaraan yang lain agar atmosfirnya tidak secanggung ini.

"Kau tidak pernah membawa bekal ke sekolah, padahal perempuan biasanya senang membawa bekal yang dibentuk selucu mungkin untuk makan siang bersama teman-teman." Aih! Aku salah bicara. Sekarang Hyūga pasti tersinggung. Dia kan tidak mempunyai satu pun teman di sekolah. Pada akhirnya dia hanya diam menatapku selagi aku tersenyum kikuk meratapi kebodohanku.

"Aku tidak suka makan siang." Tidak suka makan siang? Tidak, dia pasti bohong. Dia pasti tidak membawa makan siang karena dia tidak mempunyai teman untuk makan siang bersamanya.

"Jika kau mau, kau bisa bergabung dengan aku dan teman-temanku. Mereka tidak akan keberatan."

Dia tidak menjawabku. Gadis berambut panjang itu hanya terfokus untuk memilih salah satu di antara dua jenis deterjen berbeda merk yang ada di tangnnya. Sepertinya Hyūga benar-benar tersinggung karena ucapanku. Aku memang bodoh.

Sekarang aku harus bagai mana? Bukannya menjadi lebih akrab, sekarang malah terasa lebih canggung bagiku. Jika terus seperti ini bisa-bisa aku tidak akan pernah akrab dengannya. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika dia sampai tidak mau lagi berbicara denganku.

"Lebih baik yang itu saja. Busanya lebih banyak." Untuk sekedar basa basi aku jadi pura-pura memilihkannya diterjen. Aku menunjuk dengan asal salah satu diterjen yang dia pertimbangkan. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu asal juga. Karena _Okaa-san_ selalu membeli diterjen itu, _Okaa-san_ bilang busanya banyak. Mungkin Hyūga akan setuju juga.

Tak kusangka dia masih mau mendengarkan aku. Dia memasukan diterjen yang aku pilihkan ke dalam keranjang. Menghadapi orang yang pendiam seperti ini membuat aku was-was. Pasalnya aku takut dia adalah jenis orang yang mudah tersinggung atau sensitif. Dia tidak begitu ekspresif, aku jadi kesulitan untuk menebak emosinya. Mungkin aku hanya terlalu khawatir. Arg! Aku jadi repot sendiri. Padahal Hyūga tidak mengatakan apa pun yang menyatakan ketersinggungannya.

Aku masih saja mengekorinya, tanpa aku sadari, kami ada di rak yang berlabel _women kit_. Pipiku yang memiliki tiga garis di kedua sisinya terasa panas saat dia mengambil sebuah kemasan berwarna pink berukuran sedang yang aku ketahui sebagai pembalut wanita. Tapi dia seolah tidak memperdulikan keberadaanku. Dengan santai dia membaca tulisan yang ada pada kemasan benda yang hanya dipakai oleh perempuan saja. bibirnya yang ranum sesekali mengecut saat mendapati benda yang dia pegang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Tangannya beralih untuk meraih produk serupa dengan varian yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya dia pilih. Aku jadi malu, untuk apa aku mengikutinya sampai ke sini?

Setelah selesai dengan _women kit_ -nya, dia beralih menuju rak lain yang bertuliskan _drink._ Aku mengambil susu bubuk instan berkalsium tinggi yang biasa orang tuaku minum. Kemudian mengambil sekotak susu cair yang biasa aku minum. Setelah itu, aku beralih pada Hyūga, dia terlihat kesulitan meraih susu cair yang di simpan di rak paling atas. Tinggi badanya hanya mencapai pertengahan leherku. Beberapa saat aku hanya menatapnya, sebutir keringat meluncur dari pelipisnya. Wajahnya memerah karena kepanasan. Tapi dia jadi terlihat seperti gadis kecil yang lucu jika seperti itu. Aku tersadar dari pikiranku dan berinisiatif untuk mengambilkan benda yang sulit diraih olehnya.

Dia tidak membelikan bahan minuman untuk ayahnya. Munkin ayahnya membeli bahan minuman di tempat lain. Setelah dari tempat bahan minuman, dia menuju ke bagian _food._ Dia mengambil sebatang coklat berukuran tiga ratus gram. Aku berdiri sedikit lebih jauh dari Hyūga, aku memilih ramen instan yang sekiranya enak menurutku. Aku masih beruntung karena _Okaa-chan_ memberiku jatah untuk membeli makanan kesukaanku.

Jika sudah berurusan dengan ramen, aku jadi lupa diri. Aku menghabiskan waktu cukup lama hanya untuk memilih ramen instan. Aku sebenarnya mencari ramen varian terbaru yang belum aku coba. Tapi sepertinya aku sedah pernah mencicipi semuanya. Jadi aku plih saja yang berukuran jumbo.

"Uzumaki, apa belanjaanmu sudah lengkap semua?" Saat aku berbalik pada Hyūga, ternyata dia sudah berdiri di ujung jejeran rak tinggi berisi bahan makanan. Aku tidak menyangka jika dia akan bertanya seperti itu padaku. Ini adalah kemajuan yang lumayan bagiku. Untuk beberapa detik aku merasa waktu seperti berhenti. Jika saja aku program komputer, pasti sudah ada tulisan 'Not responding'.

"Sebenarnya ada satu lagi." Bibirku melengkung ke atas. Dengan semangat aku menuju tempat pendingin daging. Daging beku adalah benda yang belum aku ambil. Aku tidak ingin Hyūga menunggu, jadi aku tidak terlalu lama memilih daging-danging beku itu.

Antrian kasir tidak terlalu panjang, dan Hyūga ada di posisi paling depan, aku terhalang oleh satu orang dengannya. Setelah semua belanjaannya masuk ke dalam kantung berwarna orange, dia membayar belanjaannya. Setelah itu dia keluar begitu saja, tanpa menungguku. Dasar perempuan itu! Padahal aku sudah mengekorinya selama belanja.

Sial! Wanita paruh baya di depanku ini belanjaannya banyak sekali. Hyūga mungkin sudah pergi jauh dari Swalayan ini. Ah. Biarlah, bisa belanja bersamanya saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk saat ini. Tapi tetap saja aku meresa menjadi orang paling malang di dunia ini.

Tepat seperti dugaanku, uang yang _Okaa-chan_ berikan nyaris pas untuk membayar belanjaan yang ditulis di daftar. Bahkan uang kembaliannya hanya cukup untuk membeli secangkir susu di mesin minuman. Ngomong-ngomong soal susu, aku mencium wangi susu vanilla saat pintu otomatis Swalayan ini terbuka.

"Uzumaki!" Jika tidak salah, aku mendengar suara Hyūga memanggilku. Jadi dia belum pulang? Dia hanya membeli susu dari mesin minuman. Ditangan kanannya dia menggenggam sebuah cangkir yang sepertinya berisi susu vanilla. Sementara kantung belanjaan yang lumayan besar ada di tangan kirinya.

Senang karena ternyata dia tidak meninggalkanku, akhirnya aku menawarkan diri untuk membawakan belanjaanya. Jangan salah sangka! Seorang laki-laki tidak boleh membiarkan perempuan kerepotan karena membawa barang yang berat. Awalnya dia menolak, tapi setelah aku sedikit memaksanya, dia pasrah saja saat aku mengambil alih kantung belanjaannya.

Dia menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuanku. Sampai saat ini aku belum melihat dia tersenyum. Tapi, aku akan selalu menunggu hal itu terjadi. Semoga saja tidak lama lagi.

Aku mengantarkan gadis beriris keperakan itu sampai ke gerbang depan rumahnya. Seorang penjaga keamanan di rumah itu langsung membukakan gerbang untuk nona mudanya. Tak lupa membawakan kantung belanjaan miliknya.

Sebelum pergi, dia mengucapkan terimakasih padaku. Dari sini aku bisa melihat pintu utama rumah Hyūga, aku ingin melihat dia samapai dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tapi ada hal yang ganjil menurutku. Dia diam di depan pintu bangunan yang terpisah dari rumah utama yang besar. penjaga gerbang bernama Kou itu meninggalkan belanjaan Hyūga di depan pintu semacam rumah kecil itu.

Jangan-jangan ini yang dia maksudkan dengan 'terpisah' yang ia katakana di Swalayan tadi. Dia tidak tinggal di rumah utama, tapi di rumah kecil yang ada di samping rumah yang sepertinya dihuni oleh ayahnya. Apa alasan rumah mereka terpisah seperti itu. Apa jangan-jangan ayahnya Hyūga benar-benar menghindari putri yang kelahirannya bersamaan dengan kematian istrinya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan sendiri seperti ini, siapa tahu aku salah. Sial! Aku semakin penasaran saja.

"Apa anda akan masuk?" Aku tidak sadar jika penjaga gerbang sudah kembali ke posnya di gerbang depan. Aku menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Setelah itu aku meninggalkan rumah nomor sembilan belas itu.

Aku membuka pintu rumah bergaya tradisional yang aku tempati bersama _Okaa-chan_ dan _Otou-chan_. _Okaa-chan_ sudah berkacak pinggang di depanku. Sepertinya aku terlalu lama saat belanja. Ini sepenuhnya adalah salahku, aku terlalu fokus mengekori dan menunggu Hyūga saat belanja.

"Na- _kun_! Dari mana saja kau ini? Aku tidak memberikanmu uang lebih yang akan membuatmu mampir ke toko yang menjual manga, tapi kau pulang terlambat dari yang seharusnya." Aku menyerahkan kantung berwarna orange yang aku genggam pada _Okaa-chan_.

Aku hampir saja menaiki tangga yang akan menuju kamarku, tapi _Okaa-chan_ sudah meneriaki aku untuk makan siang. Dasar! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi. Ini salahku juga, aku terlalu memikirkan tentang maksud dari 'terpisah' yang Hyūga ucapkan. Beberapa kemungkinan pun aku pikirkan. Arg! Sudah lah, aku pasti akan segera tahu kenyatannya nanti. Aku akan berusaha.

To be continued

Huaa… selesai juga chap ke 2. Semoga yang ini aga jelas ya. Tapi kalau sekiranya masih gaje gomen yaaaa… #kabur. Ah! Arigatou buat semua reader-san yang udah baca. Arigatou juga buat review, fav sama follownya.

 **Morita Naomi** : Udah dilanjut ni Senpai, mudah-mudahan Senpai masih mau baca ya.

 **mangetsuNaru** : Jhah… iya Senpai, kayanya satu menit juga beres ya bacanya. Heheh jadi malu.

 **Cuka-san** : Silahkan, arigatou Senpai.

 **Red Kushi-Chan** : Heheh… iya yang chap ke 1 memang baru prologue Senpai.

 **Bougenville** : Surel takut di strum Senpai. Semoga Senpai penasaran terus. #Digebukin

Jaa!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Naruto begitu merasa perduli pada seorang gadis penyendiri. Bagai mana cara mengenal orang semacam itu? Apa yang diharapkan Naruto dengan mengenal Hinata?

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

Password By Surel

Genre: Friendship

Rated: T

Warning: typo(s), AU, Naruto's pov, dll

Chapter 3: Hyūga's trauma

Hari ini tidak sedingin kemarin, setidaknya aku tidak perlu merasakan bulu-bulu halus di tanganku meremang saat aku keluar dari ruangan. Tapi aku lebih memilih kedinginan dari pada harus kepanasan seperti ini, gerah. Bukan karena suhunya atau apa, tapi karena situasinya. Aku merasa seperti dikurung di ruangan tanpa ventilasi udara.

Jam istirahatku terpaksa harus aku isi dengan belajar matematika di ruang guru bersama Tsunade- _sensei_. Privat, hanya ada aku dan guru matematika untuk membayar hutang karena dua minggu yang lalu aku tidak hadir di kelas wanita berambut pirang itu. Dia terus saja menekanku dengan omelan jengkelnya karena aku tak kunjung mengerti dengan apa yang dia jelaskan. Tidak tahukah dia jika aku sudah ingin muntah. Baru saja kelasku belajar matematika dengannya hingga jam istirahat datang, aku harus melanjutkannya dengan jam pengganti yang sialan ini.

Sebelumnya aku berniat untuk menyantap bekal makan siang bersama teman-teman seperti biasa. Tapi tarikan di kerah belakang seragamku yang pelakunya tak lain adalah Tsunade- _sensei_ membuat aku harus menahan lapar yang aku derita. Aku menyesal karana dua minggu lalu aku sakit demam.

Syukurlah semuanya sudah selesai. Meskipun aku tidak akan sempat makan siang, setidaknya aku bisa mendinginkan otakku yang mengepulkan asap imajiner.

Koridor yang aku lewati sudah sepi saat ini. Semua orang pasti sudah selesai makan siang dan kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Ck! Kiba kurang ajar. Kotak makan siangku tadi diambil alih oleh pemuda bertaring itu. Sekarang isinya pasti sudah raib.

Saat aku melewati taman di samping perpustakaan, aku melihat sosok perempuan berseragam sedang duduk bersimpuh di atas rumput hijau yang lumayan tinggi. Sosok itu adalah seseorang yang mulai aku perhatikan lebih dari seminggu ini. Hyūga Hinata. Aku bisa tahu itu dia hanya dengan melihat rambutnya yang berwarna biru tua.

Apa yang dia lakukan di taman? Biasanya dia menghabiskan jam istirahat hanya untuk berdiam diri di kelas. Sebuah tarikan entah dari mana membuat kakiku melangkah mendekati tempat dia berada. Jika dilihat dari dekat ternyata bahunya bergetar, dia mungkin menangis. Di dekat kakinya aku melihat kotak bento beserta nasi dan sejenis sayuran juga cumi-cumi goreng yang berhamburan. Jadi dia membawa makan siang, mata biruku jadi terbelak melihat hal itu.

"Hyūga? Apa yang terjadi dengan makananmu?" Dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku, maka dari itu dia sedikit tersentak kaget.

Dia duduk membelakangiku, tapi aku bisa melihat dia menggerakan tangan untuk mengusap pipinya dengan kasar. Dia tidak ingin seseorang melihatnya menangis. Aku terus menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi. Sepanjang masa sekolahku di sini, baru pertama kali aku melihat Hyūga membawa bekal, itu pun dalam kondisi tumpah seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Dia mundur seolah aku ini akan membunuhnya.

Aku bisa melihat pipi kanannya memerah, sudah pasti itu bekas pukulan benda tumpul. Selain itu, beberapa butir nasi terliat menempel pada rambutnya. Perkiraanku seseorang telah melempar bekal makan siang Hyūga ke wajahnya. Tapi siapa pelakunya? Aku tidak melihat siapa pun di sini.

Aku berjongkok mendekatinya, tapi saat itu juga dia mendorongku untuk menjauh. Dia ketakutan, bahkan pelipisnya mengalirkan keringat. Dia terisak lagi, air matanya mengalir meski beberapa kali dia menyekanya dengan kasar. Aku mencoba memegang lengannya, dia bisa melukai pipinya karena mengusap air mata dengan cara seperti itu. Dan yang dia lakukan adalah menepis tanganku.

Tunggu dulu, aku pernah melihat seseorang yang mengalami ketakutan yang serupa dengan apa yang dialami oleh Hyūga. Sepupuku, Karin. Dulu saat perempuan berambut merah itu masih kanak-kanak, dia dan keluarganya mengalami kecelakaan di musim dingin. Saat itu Keluarga Karin berniat untuk melewati libur hari minggu mereka untuk bermain ski di danau yang membeku dalam hutan. Namun naas, di perjalanan mobil mereka tergelincir dan nyaris terjun kejurang, beruntung hal itu tidak benar-benar terjadi. Sayangnya kecelakaan itu menyisakan sesuatu yang disebut dengan trauma. Setelah kecelakaan itu Karin tidak pernah mau melewati jalan yang di sisinya terdapat jurang atau sejenisnya.

Dan saat keluargaku dan keluarganya pergi ke suatu tempat yang melewati jalan yang ada jurangnya, dia berteriak histeris dan menangis. Dia seolah melihat reka ulang kejadian kecelakaan yang dialaminya jauh saat dia masih kecil.

Nah! Persamaan dengan Hyūga kemungkinannya adalah dia pernah mengalami hal semacam ini sebelumnya. Diserang oleh seseorang saat makan siang. Pantas saja dia menghindari saat aku membahas tentang membawa makan siang ke sekolah. Aku simpulkan bahwa dia trauma. Dia tidak pernah membawa makan siang ke sekolah karena dia tidak ingin traumanya terulang lagi. Bukan karena dia tidak mempunyai teman untuk makan siang bersamanya. Aku rasa tidak masalah baginya untuk makan siang sendirian jika saja kejadian seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi padanya.

"Tenanglah, ceritakan padaku!" Perlahan dia menghela nafas panjang untuk menenagkan diri. Syukurlah, setidaknya dia berhenti menangis sekarang. Selagi menunggu dia siap untuk bercerita, aku membersihkan nasi yang bergelantungan di rambutnya yang indah.

"Mereka melempar kotak makan siang itu ke wajahku." Ya, aku tahu itu. Siapa pun akan tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hyūga hanya dengan melihat keadaanya saat ini.

"Dulu, sejak aku mulai sekolah untuk pertama kalinya di Taman Kanak-kanak, hingga hari pertama aku masuk Sekolah Menengah Pertama, aku selalu membawa makan siang ke sekolah. Dan sejak itu aku tidak pernah lagi membawa makan siang ke sekolah." Dia menyentuh pipi kanannya yang memerah dan terlihat sedikit bengkak.

"Aku mengakhiri kebiasaan membawa makan siangku karena, saat itu sekelompok siswi memojokan aku di dekat benteng belakang sekolahku dulu. Mereka memukulku dan menginjak kotak makan siangku hingga hancur." Hyūga menatapku dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan luka.

"Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan dengan berhenti membawa makan siang, t-tapi aku hanya takut saja. Tanpa aku membawa makan siang pun mereka akan menggangguku jika aku keluar kelas saat istirahat. Maka dari itu aku lebih memilih menghabiskan jam istirahat di kelas saja. Masa Sekolah Menengah Pertamaku sangat buruk karena ada mereka, dan bahkan sialnya aku, mereka sekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku saat ini. A-aku merasa terancam… a-aku-" Air matanya kembali mengalir, sangat penuh dengan ketakutan dan traumatik.

"Boleh aku tahu, siapa mereka?"

"Nah, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini? Satu menit lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai." Belum sempat Hyūga menjawabku, suara yang aku kenali sebagai milik Kakashi- _sensei_ terdengar dari balakang kami. Apa dia tidak lihat situasinya? Dasar Si _Hentai_ itu.

"Jadi kau mengganggu Hinata- _chan_ saat makan siang? Kau bahkan menumpahkan makanannya. Laki-laki macam apa kau ini?" Eh? Apa maksudnya ini. Aku menatapnya dengan jengkel, aku tidak melakukan apa pun tapi aku yang kena. Sialan.

Entah perasaanku saja atau apa, tapi aku melihat tatapan rasa bersalah yang Hyūga layangkan padaku. Dia pasti merasa bersalah karena Kakashi- _sensei_ mengomeliku. Padahal aku hanya mengajak Hyūga untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

Kakashi- _sensei_ menggiring kami menuju ruang guru, tepatnya menuju mejanya. Harusnya dia mengajar di kelas kami sekarang. Aku berdiri di samping kanan Hyūga, sementara Kakashi- _sensei_ duduk di kursinya. Telapak tanganku mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Meski pun aku tidak salah, tapi rasanya tetap gugup begini.

"Ok! Katakan padaku apa yang dilakukan oleh laki-laki ini padamu Hinata!" Pria berusia tiga puluhan itu menyilangkan kaki kanannya ke kaki kiri. Hyūga terlihat kesulitan menjelaskan semua hal pada guru itu. Tentu saja, apa yang bisa dia jelaskan?

"T-tidak, Uzumaki t-tidak…"

"Kau diancam olehnya?" Belum sempat Hyūga menyanggah kesalah pahaman ini, Kakashi - _sensei_ sudah memberikan tuduhan lain padaku.

"T-tidak!"

"Tidak!" Kami menjawab bersamaan. Aku berikan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'tidak' yang aku ucapkan. Aku mendelikkan bola mataku saat Kakashi- _sensei_ menggelengkan kepalanya seolah kami berbohong dan ketahuan.

"Tidak? Tapi dari yang aku lihat, semua itu mengatakan ya. Ya, Naruto mengganggumu dan ya Naruto membuat pipimu bengkak. Apa yang kau tutupi Hinata?" Kakashi- _sensei_ bertanya seolah dia tahu segalanya hanya dengan melihat semua yang terjadi pada Hyūga. Padahal penjelasan langsung dari perempuan bermata keperakan itu tak didengar olehnya sama sekali.

"Sungguh _sensei_ aku tidak…"

"Ah! Naruto, urusan kita belum selesai." Saat aku akan membela diri, Kakashi- _sensei_ sudah menghentikan ucapanku hanya dengan isyarat tangannya.

"Dan Hinata- _chan_ , masuklah ke kelas sekarang! Kau sudah terlambat lima menit, aku akan menyusul setelah urusanku dengan dia selesai!" Kakashi- _sensei_ berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Dia memegang kedua bahu Hyūga lantas menggiringnya menuju pintu keluar ruang guru. Hyuga menatap aku dan Kakashi- _sensei_ bergantian dengan panik.

Kakashi- _sensei_ sudah berhasil mengeluarkan Hyūga dari ruang guru. Pria berambut abu-abu itu lantas menutup kembali pintu ruangan yang berisi meja milik guru-guru ini. Dia berbalik dan berjalan ke arahku. Sementara aku menatapnya dengan gusar. Lihat dia! Dia tersenyum di balik maskernya seolah dia beru saja mendapat kiriman paket berisi novel aneh kesukaanya.

"Wow… Tenanglah! Aku tahu kau tidak mengganggu dia, aku ini guru walimu, aku tahu siapa kau. Kau suka pada Hinata- _chan_?" Dia menyeringai, aku menyiritkan dahiku melihat kelakuan guru waliku itu.

"Ck! Apa yang kau katakan? Aku hanya meminta dia untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Itu saja." Akhirnya aku bisa menjelaskan apa yang aku lakukan pada Hyūga.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya? Dia pasti spesial untukmu." Lagi-lagi pertanyaaan yang memojokan seperti ini, apa yang salah dengan otak Kakashi- _sensei_ hingga yang dia pikirkan hanya hal-hal semacam itu.

"Apa hanya karena bertanya membuat aku terlihat menyukai Hyūga?" Aku menunjukan kepalan tanganku di depan wajahnya, tak perduli meskipun dia guru atau presiden sekali pun, dia menyebalkan sekali.

"Hm… Sudah lama aku tahu seseorang sering mengganggu Hinata- _chan,_ waktu itu aku melihat baju Hinata- _chan_ dipenuhi dengan saus. Aku tahu pelakunya tidak mungkin kau. Yang pasti aku tidak tahu siapa yang sudah berbuat seperti itu pada Hinata. Aku ingin mencari tahu, tapi apa aku berhak untuk itu?" Di Sekolah Menengah Atas ini, memang memiliki aturan yang membatasi guru untuk tidak ikut campur dengan urusan pribadi muridnya. Tapi tidak bisa kah Kakashi- _sensei_ mengabaikan peraturan itu untuk situasi yang dialami oleh Hyūga?

" _Sensei_! Kau gurunya, kau berhak mencari tahu."

"Siapa bilang? Kau pikir aku ini guru Sekolah Dasar yang bisa mengurusi urusan muridnya." Dia menunjukan sebuah map yang bertuliskan peraturan guru. Aku tidak ingin melihat peraturan semacam itu. Terlalu bodoh menurutku.

"Apa kau akan membiarkan Hyūga seperti itu seterusnya? Aku ingin menjadi temannya. Jika _Sensei_ tidak ingin membantu dia, maka biar aku saja yang mengurusnya." Aku menurunkan map yang ada pada genggaman lelaki bermasker itu hingga menyentuh meja kaca.

"Suadah aku katakan, aku bukannya tidak ingin membantu muridku, tapi aku tidak bisa mencampuri urusan pribadinya, aku hanya pengajar, bukan temannya. Aku senang ternyata ada orang yang ingi berteman dengnnya. Dengan begitu, ada yang akan memperhatikan dia dan menghindarkan dia dari kejaharan siapa pun yang selama ini mengganggunya." Kakashi- _sensei_ masih saja bersikeras memberi tahu aku tentang peraturan guru di sekolah ini, aku tidak perduli.

Aku tahu peraturan lain tentang guru di sekolah ini. Hanya ada satu guru yang boleh ikut campur dalam urusan seorang murid, guru walinya. Kemana saja guru wali itu selama ini? Dia tidak memperhatikan kondisi muridnya sendiri.

"Hyūga pasti punya guru wali, siapa guru walinya?" Kakashi- _sensei_ menggerakan kepala berambut abu-abunya naik turun saat mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Kurenai. Hanya dia guru yang berhak yang mencampuri urusan Hinata- _chan_. Aku sudah mencoba mengatakan padanya tentang apa yang dialami oleh Hinata- _chan_ , tapi dia tidak akan percaya sebelum ada bukti." Sial! Jika Hyūga sudah masuk rumah sakit karena luka-lukanya, wanita berambut hitam ikal itu pasti baru percaya jika muridnya disiksa di sekolah.

" _Sensei,_ kau tahu, semua orang menyebutnya sebagai pembawa sial. Dia disalahkan atas apa yang tidak dia lakukan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya mendapat predikat sebagai pembawa sial, aku ingin mencari tahu tentang hal itu. Dan sekarang, aku tahu dia juga mengalami kekerasan di sekolah, lagi-lagi aku tidak tahu penyebabnya. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" Aku yakin sebenarnya semua orang tahu tentang rumor itu, termasuk Kakashi- _sensei._

"Jadilah temannya, jangan biarkan dia menanggung beban sendirian." Jari telunjuk guru bahasa Jepang itu menunjuk kearahku. Aku mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Sejak awal itulah yang ingin aku lakukan, _Sensei_." Aku bersiap keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Naruto!" Aku berhenti mendekati pintu, Kakashi- _sensei_ sudah berjalan ke arahku kemudian menepuk pundak kananku.

"Pertama-tama, jangan selalu memanggilnya Hyūga, panggilah dia Hinata. Itu akan membuat kalian terlihat lebih akrab." Ah! Benar juga, selama ini aku memanggilnya Hyūga. Itu memang terdengar kurang akrab. Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilnya Hinata saja.

Aku dan Kakashi- _sensei_ memasuki ruang kelas. Kami sudah terlambat selama lebih dari lima belas menit. Sebuah kelas akan kacau seperti pasar diskon jika guru tidak datang di jam pelajarannya. Tapi keributan itu berubah menjadi senyap saat Kakashi- _sensei_ mulai berjalan ke meja guru di depan kelas.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, saat aku hampir mencapai tempat dudukku, baru aku sadari jika Hyūga tidak ada di tempatnya. Kemana dia? Bukankah tadi Kakashi- _sensei_ menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke kelas? Kakiku terasa sulit di gerakkan, aku berdiri mematung di samping tempat duduknya yang hanya terdapat tas di atas mejanya. Sebutir keringat mengalir dari pelipisku. Saat itulah kesadaranku hadir lagi. Aku berbalik menghadap Kakashi- _sensei_ yang juga sedang menatap tempat duduk Hyūga. Kelas menjadi lebih hening dari sebelumnya.

"S-sensei…"

"Pergilah!" Aku yakin Kakashi- _sensei_ mengerti.

Di mana Hyūga? Aku harus mencari gadis itu ke mana? Aku tidak punya petunjuk sama sekali tentang keberadaan Hyūga saat ini. Aku terus menyusuri koridor sekolah ini. Aku tidak menghiraukan saat beberapa guru menegurku karena berkeliaran di saat jam pelajaran. Aku tak perduli, lagi pula Kakashi- _sensei_ pasti bisa menjelaskannya nanti di ruang guru.

Tempat yang paling jarang dikunjungi bahkan oleh petugas keamannan adalah ruang kesehatan, atap, halaman belakang, gudang, _green house_ , dan tempat parkir. Aku takut jika seseorang sedang menyiksa Hyūga di salah satu tempat itu. Tapi aku sudah melihat ke semua tempat yang aku curigai, namun hasilnya nihil. Hyūga tidak ada di mana pun.

Ada satu tempat yang belum aku lihat, toilet. Aku baru sadar, di beberapa film yang pernah aku tonton, penyiksaan terjadi di toilet. Aku pun berlari meninggalkan tempat parkir. Aku tidak perduli jika aku harus masuk ke toilet wanita. Yang penting aku bisa menemukan Hyūga. Saat aku melewati lapangan olahraga, aku bisa melihat Guy- _sensei_ sedang memerintahkan pada murid-muridnya untuk membereskan peralatan olah raga. Pelajarannya sudah selesai, itu artinya aku juga sudah berkeliling sekolah selama kurang lebih dua jam pelajaran. Lama juga, sekarang berarti kelasku akan mengikuti pelajaran seni. Aku tidak akan ikut, aku belum menemukan Hyūga.

Mata biruku menerawang ke atas, dan di tribun penonton, aku melihat satu-satunya orang yang duduk di sana, Hyūga. Apa yang membuatnya duduk sendirian di tribun? Dia hanya menatap kosong ke arah lapangan. Dengan segera aku berlari ke arahnya. Dia sepertinya tidak menyadari kedatangannku, dia melamun. Jika diperhatiakan lagi, ternyata rambut dan pakaian Hyūga sedikit basah. Seperti belum sempurna dikeringkan. Aku terlambat untuk memeriksa toilet, seseorang pasti sudah mengguyur Hyūga di toilet sebelum aku dan Kakashi- _sensei_ kembali ke kelas.

"Hyūga… Sedang apa di sini?" Dia mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatapku, kemuadian dia berpaling lagi menatap lapangan yang sudah kosong.

"Mengeringkan rambut."

"Apa yang-" Dia memotong ucapanku.

"Rambut dan bajuku basah."

"Hyūga, siapa yang-" Lagi-lagi dia memotong ucapanku.

"Air yang sudah membuataku basah." Tapi jawabannya kali ini membuat aku gemas juga.

"Hinata!" Aku menyebut namanya dengan keras, Hinata, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi- _sensei_. Aku tidak bisa terus bermain teka-teki dengannya. Aku harus tahu semuanya sekarang juga.

"Sekali lagi aku tanya padamu, jawablah dengan jujur! Apa yang terjadi padamu dan siapa pelakunya?" Aku mencengkram lengan atasnya agar dia kembali menatapku.

"Seseorang telah mengguyurku. Apa aku harus memberi tahumu siapa pelakunya? Sementara aku akan terancam jika dia tahu aku memberi tahumu siapa dia." Alisnya yang indah bergerak ke tengah, wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan, aku yakin itu. Aku melonggarkan cengkraman tanganku darinya.

"Bisa aku tebak, dia sekelas dengan kita?" Saat mencari Hinata, aku terus berpikir tentang siapa yang mungkin berbuat jahat pada gadis pendiam seperti itu. Dari beberapa kemungkinan yang ada, aku simpulkan bahwa pelakunya satu kelas dengan kami.

"Analisa yang bagus, atau kau hanya menebak?" Dia tersenyum.

"Jam pelajaran setelah istirahat, hanya Kakasi- _sensei_ guru yang belum masuk ke kelasnya, dia terlambat lebih dari lima belas menit. Semua murid masih bisa berkeliaran jika guru belum masuk. Dan hanya orang di kelas kita yang tahu jika kau belum datang ke kelas, kau terlambat lima menit. Dan orang itu mencarimu, lalu setelah ketemu dia mengguyurmu. Hanya kelas kita Hyū- Hinata! Hanya kelas kita!" Aku menyusun kesimpulan itu seperti bermain teka-teki, dan saat aku tahu jawaban dari teka-teki itu, Hinata akan memberiku sebuah nama. Seseorang yang sudah memberikan trauma padanya.

"Kau benar." Hinata menyentuh punggung tanganku yang masih memegang lengan atasnya.

"Beri tahu aku siapa dia?" Aku berjongkok di hadapannya, mataku menatapnya penuh harap.

"Apa untungnya bagimu dengan mengetahuinya?" Dia memutar kepalanya untuk menghindari kontak mata denganku.

"Hinata… Aku belum mengatakannnya padamu. Aku ingin menjadi temanmu, menjadi seseorang yang dekat denganmu dan membantumu memikul beban yang selama ini kau pikul sendiri." Angin musim gugur berhembus menerpa rambutnya yang panjang, aku bisa melihat senyumnya yang tulus.

"Kau perlu tahu Uzumaki, jika kau dekat denganku kau akan sial. Sejak lahir aku telah menjadi sumber kesialan, _Kaa-sama_ meninggal karena melahirkanku. Aku punya anjing yang aku sayangi, dia juga mati gara-gara aku. Aku juga dulu punya teman di penghujung masa Sekolah Dasarku, dia juga celaka gara-gara aku hingga setelah kejadian itu dia membenciku sampai detik ini. Sejak Sekolah Menengah Pertama dia sering membawa teman-temannya untuk menggagguku, menghancurkan makan siangku, memukulku, menyiksaku!" Hinata menyembunyikan iris keperakannya di balik kelopak mata.

"Dengarkan aku, semua yang terjadi di dunia ini bukan karena seseorang pembawa sial seperti yang kau katakan. Semua orang punya takdir masing-masing. Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri." Aku berdiri dengan membungkukan badanku. Lalu mengguncang bahunya dengan sedikit keras, aku ingin menyadarkannya bahwa semua yang terjadi itu bukan sesalahannya sama sekali.

"Aku senang jika kau ingin berteman denganku, tapi aku takut kau seperti temanku yang dulu, celaka. Lalu setelah itu kau akan membenciku juga seperti Ankaa." Ankaa? Fujina Ankaa? Gadis berambut pirang dengan iris mata merah itu? Jadi dia yang memberi trauma pada Hinata.

"Jadi, Fujina Ankaa dan teman-temannya yang sudah menyiksamu?" Dia mengangguk dengan pelan, air mata yang sejak tadi dia bendung akhirnya mengalir juga. Campuran antara kecewa sedih dan lega. Dia lega sudah berbagi satu bebannya padaku.

Aku sangat ingin menebaskan katana yang ada di ruang keluarga di rumahku pada gadis yang tak aku sangka sejahat itu. Tapi itu hanya akan membuat semuanya jadi lebih merepotkan, jadi aku urungkan niatku itu. Fujina adalah gadis yang popular dan terbilang dominan diantara yang lainnya. Maklumlah dia itu cantik, dia berdarah campuran Jepang dan Rusia. Aku tidak tahu jika dulu dia pernah berteman dengan Hinata. Tidak sangka sama sekali.

"Aku mengerti, aku tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada siapa pun. Tapi menghindarlah dari Fujina, aku akan selalu bersamamu agar dia tak punya lagi kesempatan untuk mencelakaimu." Hinata terkejut karena ucapanku.

"Oh ya. Aku tadi membawa makan siang karena saat di swalayan kau mengajak aku untuk makan bersamamu dan teman-temanmu, tapi karena kau tidak ada jadi aku putuskan untuk makan sendirian. Aku ingin merasakan lagi rasanya makan siang bersama teman." Aku lebih terkejut dari dia. Jadi dia mengabaikan traumanya dengan membawa bekal hari ini karena ajakanku tempo hari.

To be continued

Hola Hola! Reader-san, di awal Surel gak nyantumin genre mystery ya? (lupa). Tapi misteri yang Surel bikin ini bukan detektiv-detektivan gitu kok. Eh, ada Fujina Ankaa dia OC. Kalau pakai tokoh yang ada di Naruto kayanya sayang banget buat jadi jahat.

Arigatou buat semua reader-san yang udah baca. Arigatou juga buat review, fav sama follownya. Mohon bimbingannya juga.

 **Morita Naomi** : Ok Naomi-san! Hi-chan dingin soalnya dia belum kenal banget sama Na-chan plus juga dia dasarnya pemalu, jadi menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan bersikap dingin gitiii. Kapan ya Hi-chan ekspresif? Nanti aja kalau udah deket.

 **Arikrisnadewi** : Seruu? Sukurlah kalau gitu.

 **Bougenville** : Lah? Tulung… tulung *pegangin Bougenville-san* Oh iya Hi-chan memang malu-malu ayam gitu jhah…

 **uzumaki 21** : Surel update chapternya pasti seselesainya aja 21-san. #digebukin

 **Cuka-san** : Iya Cuka-san, eheh… Baca aja terus ya! #alis naik turun

 **Dobe** : Iya Dobe-san. Surel bermaksud nampilin sosok Na-chan yang seolah lagi curhat aja gitu ke semua reader-san. Ok deh Surel usahain chapter" berikutnya lebih panjang. Amin, makasih doanya.

 **Guest** : Penasaran? Baca terus sampai selesai ya! #senyum merem

 **Guest** *yang di chap 2: Pertama, Okay dokay Guest-san. Kedua, Sukur kalau Guest-san suka dan semoga Surel bisa konsisten. Ketiga, Arigatou.

 **mangetsuNaru** : Iya full Na-chan pov. Tapi ga menutup kemungkinan bisa ada pov yang lain.

 **VynzA** : Lah… ko bisa samaanya? Ok! Penasaraaaan? Usahanya biasa aja sih heheh

Jaa!


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Naruto begitu merasa peduli pada seorang gadis penyendiri. Bagai mana cara mengenal orang semacam itu? Apa yang diharapkan Naruto dengan mengenal Hinata?

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

Password By Surel

Genre: Friendship

Rated: T

Warning: typo(s), AU, Naruto's pov, dll

Chapter 4: Fujina Ankaa

"Oh ya. Aku tadi membawa makan siang karena saat di swalayan kau mengajak aku untuk makan bersamamu dan teman-temanmu, tapi karena kau tidak ada jadi aku putuskan untuk makan sendirian. Aku ingin merasakan lagi rasanya makan siang bersama teman." Aku lebih terkejut dari dia. Jadi dia mengabaikan traumanya dengan membawa bekal hari ini karena ajakanku tempo hari.

"Syukurlah ternyata kau mendengarkan ucapanku. " Aku melengkungkan garis bibirku ke atas.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak ingin lagi mendengarkanmu atau siapa pun." Seketika lengkungannya berubah arah ke bawah. Apa yang terjadi pada gadis berambut biru tua itu?

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak ingin mengulang semua yang pernah aku alami. Ankaa dulu begitu percaya padaku, tapi setelah dia merasakan efek dari berdekatan denganku, setelah itu dia begitu membenciku. Aku yakin siapa pun yang merasakan apa yang Ankaa rasakan akan membenciku juga, begitu juga denganmu. Sebelum semua itu terulang, tolong menjauhlah dariku!" Dasar perempuan ini, dari mana dia mendapat pikiran semacam itu?

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak akan seperti itu." Aku masih berusaha menegaskan bahwa argumennya tentangku sama sekali tidak benar.

Dia adalah tipe orang yang tidak percaya dengan kata-kata orang lain sebelum adanya pembuktian. Pasti selama ini hanya Fujina yang pernah berteman dekat dengannya. Apa lagi dia sudah mengalami banyak pengalaman buruk setelah Fujina memusuhinya. Itu adalah tekanan dari luar. Tapi sebenarnya dia mempunyai dorongan dari dalam, dia tegar. Buktinya dia masih bisa bertahan dalam masa sekolahnya meski dia selalu sendirian.

Dari berita lain yang pernah aku dengar, Hyūga yang mengalami kondisi seperti Hinata biasanya akan mengakhiri hidup mereka di usia muda dengan cara bunuh diri. Beberapa yang lainnya meninggal dengan cara yang tidak wajar, entah itu keracunan, tenggelam, atau ditemukan dalam keadaan tak bernyawa di dalam gudang.

"Kau berkata seperti itu sekarang, tapi nanti? Tidak ada yang tahu."

"Aku tidak percaya takhayul seperti itu!" Dia pikir aku percaya dengan takhayul tentang pembawa sial.

"Kau boleh saja tidak percaya, tapi semakin kau menyangkalnya, semakin kau dekat dengan akibatnya." Hinata memutar tubuhnya untuk membelakangiku.

Hinata menuruni tingkatan demi tingkatan tribun penonton, kakinya melangkah dengan cepat. Dia semakin menjauh, bahkan tak sedikitpun dia menoleh ke belakang. Aku berusaha memanggilnya beberapa kali, tapi dia terus saja menulikan pendengarannya. Aku berlari menyusulnya, sebelum dia pergi lagi entah ke mana. Dia tidak menghindar saat aku menyentuh bahunya. Kami berhenti tepat di tingkatan terbawah tribun penonton. Aku memenempatkan diriku untuk berdiri di depannya.

"Hinata-"

Hinata mengangkat kedua tangannya yang pucat, semakin tinggi, semakin tinggi, hingga akhirnya berhenti di bahuku. Mata khas Hyūga itu menatap lurus ke dalam mataku. Aku akhirnya melepaskan peganganku pada bahunya, aku hanya menunggu apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah-

Sial! Aku kehilangan keseimbangan tubuh saat dia mendorong bahuku hingga aku jatuh karena tersandung kakiku sendiri.

"Aku tegaskan sekali lagi, menjauhlah Uzumaki!" Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan aku yang belum sadar sepenuhnya.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berulang kali. Apa Hinata benar-benar tidak menginginkan siapa pun untuk berada di sisinya? Tapi tadi dia berkata bahwa dia senang jika aku ingin menjadi temannya. Aku mengerti dia tidak ingin mengulang kehancuran pertemanan seperti yang pernah ia alami bersama Fujina Ankaa. Tapi, aku sungguh berbeda dengan Fujina. Meskipun aku tidak bisa menjamin untuk tetap menjadi temannya jika suatu saat kejadian buruk menimpaku. Setidaknya aku akan berusaha untuk menerima semua itu sebagai takdirku, bukan karena Hinata yang membawanya.

Setelah ini apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa perlu aku berbicara dengan Fujina? Dia dulu juga pernah menjadi teman Hinata. Tapi untuk saat ini aku harus kembali dulu ke kelas, pelajaran bahasa Jepang bersama Kakashi- _sensei_ pasti akan segera berakhir. Baiklah, aku ikut pelajaran yang selanjutnya saja, seni.

Semua yang Hinata lakukan membuat aku harus bertanya ulang pada diriku sendiri. Untuk apa aku meneruskan usahaku untuk menjadi temannya? Tapi, batinku sendiri selalu menjawab bahwa rasa penasaranku tidak akan pernah hilang seumur hidup jika aku belum mencapai tujuan awalku untuk mengenal dan menjadi teman Hinata.

Hinata tidak ada di tempat duduknya, apa dia pulang? Tapi tasnya masih saja ada di atas mejanya. Aku mencoba untuk tidak peduli pada ketidakberadaan Hinata di kelas saat ini. Pikiranku sudah terlalu penuh dengan banyak pertanyaan yang sampai detik ini belum terjawab.

"Naruto, kemana saja kau tadi?" Sai yang duduk di depanku membalikkan posisi duduknya kebelakang untuk menghadapku.

"Kau pergi dengan Hyūga?" Kiba ikut menimpali.

"Tidak." Kepalaku terkulai di atas meja.

"Apanya yang tidak?" Kiba yang duduk dibelakangku mengguncang kursi yang aku duduki dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Sudahlah, Kiba. Naruto, apa pun yang menjadi masalahmu dengan Hyūga, segeralah selesaikan." Perkataan sasuke membuat aku sadar, kata selesai dalam hidupku artinya selesai hingga benar benar tuntas A sampai Z. Tidak ada yang terlewat, dan tidak berhenti di tengah jalan. Ok! Akan aku selesaikan semuanya. Dan aku tahu harus memulainya dari mana.

Deidara- _sensei_ , guru seni itu sudah masuk ke dalam kelas dan menyimpan tas berwarna hijau meliknya di atas meja. Sebuah map plastik bertuliskan absensi pun sudah dikeluarkannya dari tas itu. Lelaki berponi panjang itu menyebutkan satu per satu nama murid-murid penghuni kelas ini. Tapi Hinata tidak terlihat lagi di kelas ini sampai jam pelajaran Deidara- _sensei_ selesai.

Jam pulang sekolah adalah saat dimana manusia-manusia berseragam berhamburan meninggalkan kelas. Aku mengambil tas Hinata dari mejanya, kemudian aku simpan dalam lokerku. Aku akan mengantarkan tas itu ke rumah pemiliknya nanti. Aku tidak akan langsung pulang, aku harus mengintrogasi seseorang. Dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membuka lokernya dengan durasi yang cukup lama hanya untuk memperbaiki tatanan rambut pirangnya.

"Fujina, bisa aku berbicara denganmu sebentar saja?" Aku mendatangi Fujina yang masih bercermin di cermin yang menempel pada pintu lokernya.

"Oh baiklah, ada apa Uzumaki- _kun_?" Dia tersenyum, andai saja aku tidak tahu seperti apa dia sebenarnya, pasti senyumannya itu akan terlihat indah. Cih! Dia seolah seperti ratu yang ramah terhadap rakyatnya.

Fujina Ankaa, penjahat bertopeng wajah cantik yang dipuji banyak orang. Dan menyembunyikan keburukannya di balik kepopularan. Ah! Dia tidak sepenuhnya buruk juga, jika saja tidak ada takhayul Hyūga pembawa sial, kemungkinan dia tidak akan sejahat ini pada Hinata. Tapi tetap saja, dia mengabaikan fakta bahwa Hinata adalah temannya.

"Kau… Dulu kau teman dekat Hinata?" Aku mulai mengajukan pertanyaan pertama, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu jawabannya, tapi aku hanya perlu memastikan saja. Bahu Fujina menegang saat mendengar pertanyaanku. Dia pasti menyembunyikan statusnya sebagai teman dekat Hinata di masa lalu dari orang-orang.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi aku tidak ingin ambil resiko dengan terus dekat dengannnya." Gadis bermata merah itu menghela nafas, kemudian menutup pintu lokernya. Dia tersenyum miring padaku.

"Apa yang membuat kalian terpisah?" Aku bersandar pada salah satu pintu loker.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah tahu rahasia tentang aku yang pernah berteman dengan Hinata, maka akan aku beri tahu kau semuanya." Fujina mulai menceritakan kisah pertemanannya dengan Hinata.

Flash back on

Hyūga Hinata dan Fujina Ankaa adalah sepasang teman yang dekat. Padahal keduanya baru saling mengenal kurang dari dua tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya saat mereka memulai kelas lima sekolah dasar. Fujina adalah murid pindahan dari Rusia. Sejak sekolah di Jepang dia selalu duduk di samping tempat duduk Hinata. Itulah awal kedekatan mereka.

Masa liburan sebelum mereka berubah menjadi siswa Sekolah Menengah Pertama mereka lewati bersama. Saling mengunjungi rumah satu sama lain, pergi ke taman bermain, sampai menginap pun mereka lakukan.

Fujina dan Hinata duduk di kursi ayunan yang ada di pekarangan rumah Hyūga. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, mulai dari menceritakan pengalaman sampai hal yang tak terlalu penting sekali pun. Hinata pergi ke dalam rumah guna membawakan air minum untuk Fujina. Sementara gadis berambut pirang itu masih saja berkonsentrasi pada komik yang ada di tangannya.

Hinata kembali dengan dua gelas putih berisi teh. Namun Fujina sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Hinata berpikir bahwa temannya itu sudah pulang. Hinata merapikan beberapa komik yang sempat dibacanya dengan Fujina. Ada satu hal yang membuat tangannya berhenti memunguti komik yang berserakan, tas kecil milik Fujina tergeletak di kursi ayunan yang tadi di dudukinya.

Jika Fujina benar-benar pulang maka tak seharusnya tas itu masih ada di atas kursi ayunan. Apa mungkin dia melupakan tasnya sendiri? Gadis berambut biru tua itu segera membawa tumpukan komiknya ke rumah. Setelah ini dia berniat untuk mengantarkan tas Fujina kerumahnya.

"Hinata- _sama_ , Ankaa- _chan_ sudah pulang?" Tanya Utsumi. Wanita paruh baya itu tidak melihat keberadaan Fujina bersama Hinata ataupun di halaman.

"Aku rasa begitu, tapi tasnya tertinggal, aku akan mengembalikannya." Hinata mengangkat sebuah tas kecil berwarna biru dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ah, baiklah Hinata- _sama._ "

Setelah menyimpan setumpuk komik pada lemari buku yang ada di kamarnya, Hinata pergi menuju rumah Fujina yang berjarak cukup jauh dengan rumahnya. Perlu naik kendaraan umum untuk sampai di sana. Belum lagi setelah naik bus, gadis berambut biru tua itu masih harus berjalan kaki sejauh seratus lima puluh meter.

Rumah Ankaa tergolong besar dan sepi. Tapi seorang penjaga gerbang selalu siaga di posnya. Penjaga itu heran karena tidak menemukan keberadaan nona mudanya bersama Hinata. Setahunya, Fujika Ankaa sedang mengunjungi rumah Hyūga, tapi sekarang Hyūganya lah yang mendatangi rumah yang dijaga olehnya. Hinata mengatakan maksud kedatangannya ke rumah ini. Saat tahu bahwa Ankaa menghilang dari rumah Hinata, lelaki berusia tiga puluhan itu menghubungi Ibu Ankaa agar menemui Hinata. Yang benar saja, tidak bisakah wanita dari Rusia itu menerima tamu dengan cara yang lebih sopan? Bahkan Hinata tidak dibiarkan masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka berbicara di teras depan.

"Ada apa? Di mana Ankaa?" Hinata memang kurang disambut baik di rumah ini, hanya ada dua orang yang ramah pada Hinata saat berkunjung kerumah ini. Ayah Ankaa dan Ankaa sendiri. Tapi sayang kedua orang itu sedang tidak ada di rumah, ayah Ankaa sedang pergi ke luar negeri.

"Bukankah dia sudah pulang?"

"Dia belum pulang, harusnya dia bersamamu sekarang." Wanita itu mengerutkan dahinya akibat pertanyaan Hinata.

"Tapi- Ankaa sudah tidak ada di rumahku, aku kemari untuk mengantarkan tasnya yang tertinggal." Hinata sudah bisa merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Bagaimana jika terjadi hal buruk pada temannya?

"Ya ampun, anak itu. Sudah ku katakan untuk tidak bermain dengan Hyūga sepertimu, tapi dia selalu saja membelamu. Apa kau sudah mengancam putriku?" Ibu Ankaa berkacak pinggang di hadapan seorang anak yang belum genap berusia dua belas tahun.

"T-tidak…" Selalu seperti ini, jika terjadi sesuatu, pasti Hinatalah yang menjadi sasaran untuk disalahkan. Apa sebenarnya yang bisa diperbuat oleh gadis sekecil itu untuk membawa temannya pada musibah?

"Kemana Ankaa pergi? Diam di sana dan aku akan menghubungi ayahmu." Jari lentik khas wanita itu menunjuk tepat pada batang hidung Hinata.

Hyūga Hiashi pasti belum pulang dari kantornya, saat ini masih sore, kemungkinan Hyūga Hiashi tidak akan bisa segera datang kemari. Benar saja, akhirnya pengasuh Hinata lah yang akan memenuhi panggilan Nyonya Fujina. Utsumi datang setelah langit mulai menggelap.

"Maaf, Fujina- _san,_ ada apa?" Dengan sopan Utsumi- _san_ membungkukan badannya pada pemilik rumah.

"Ankaa baru saja bermain dengan anak ini, dan sekarang Ankaa entah ke mana." Lagi-lagi jari itu menunjuk pada Hinata,

"Tapi Ankaa- _chan_ memang sudah tidak ada di rumah kami." Wajah Utsumi- _san_ mulai cemas mendengar penuturan Nyonya Fujina.

"Ya ampun, bagai mana jika terjadi sesuatu pada anakku? Jika saja aku tidak membiarkan anakku bermain dengan anak ini, pasti hal semacam ini tidak akan terjadi." Hinata hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya, tak ingin seorang pun melihat matanya yang sudah mulai memerah karena ingin menangis.

"Saya mohon Fujina- _san,_ jangan salahkan Hinata- _sama,_ dia tidak tahu apa pun." Utsumi menyentuh kedua bahu Hinata dengan gemetar.

"Kau membela dia karena kau itu pengasuhnya, aku berani bertaruh jika itu hanya sekedar pencitraan." Wanita itu benar-benar tidak berperasaan, dia terus saja menyalahkan Hinata atas kejadian yang menimpa putrinya. Padahal Ankaa pun belum tentu dalam keadaan bahaya.

Utsumi- _san_ bukan tipe orang yang menggunakan pencitraan untuk mendapat kepercayaan dari Hiashi. Sebelum menjadi pengasuh Hinata pun wanita itu sudah menjadi kepala pelayan. Jika ada yang bertanya, siapa kah yang menjaga dan merawat Hinata hingga sebesar ini? Jawabannya adalah Utsumi. Jadi tidak mungkin jika wanita itu hanya memanfaatkan Hinata untuk kepentingannya sendiri.

"Fujina- _san…_ " Utsumi menggelengkan kepalanya, sementara Nyonya Fujina mendelikkan matanya.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, sementara Ankaa belum juga menunjukan batang hidungnya. Ayah Ankaa yang sedang berada di luar negeri pun sudah dihubungi oleh ibunya. Saat menelpon Fujina- _san_ beberapa kali menyinggung tentang Hinata. Padahal gadis bermata keperakan itu tidak tahu penyebab menghilangnya Fujina. Mereka hanya bermain, kemudian Fujina menghilang begitu saja saat Hinata meninggalkannya.

Dari gerbang depan kediaman Fujina terlihat sebuah mobil hitam yang diketahui sebagai mobil milik Hyūga Hiashi memasuki area rumah bercat putih itu. Semua orang di teras rumah yang awalnya sedang mencemaskan Fujina serta merta menatap kedatangan mobil itu. Mereka berpikir mungkin Hyūga Hiashi akan membantu proses pencarian Fujina. Bagai mana pun juga, semua orang rumah Fujina menyalahkan Hinata atas kejadian ini. Semua mata terbelalak saat Hiashi turun dari mobil dengan menggandeng Fujina.

"Mama!" Ankaa berlari ke arah ibunya disertai dengan tangisan yang sarat akan rasa takut. Kemudian sang ibu memeluk putrinya dengan erat.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tangan wanita asal Rusia itu mengusap pipi Anka yang dialiri oleh air mata.

"Mama, aku berjanji tidak akan main lagi dengan Hinata!" Semua mata langsung menatap Hinata dengan tatapan mencemooh, marah mau pun kasihan.

"Tadi, saat aku menunggu Hinata di ayunan, tiba-tiba dua orang pria meringkusku, mereka membawaku dengan mobil menuju rumah tua di dekat hutan. Tangan dan kakiku diikat. Saat mereka bicara padaku, ternyata mereka mengira aku adalah anak keluarga Hyūga. Setelah tahu bahwa mereka salah menculik anak, mereka mengembalikanku ke rumah Hyūga."

Jadi seseorang yang seharusnya menculik Hinata, melakukan kesalahan karena mengambil anak yang salah. Entah penculik itu yang terlalu bodoh atau bagai mana. Anak seorang Hyūga, memiliki mata yang khas dan berambut gelap. Sangat berbada jauh dengan ciri-ciri fisik Ankaa yang berambut pirang dengan iris mata yang berwarna merah darah.

Yang pasti setelah pembicaraan dengan Nyonya Fujina selesai, Hiashi meninggalkan putrinya begitu saja untuk pulang bersama Utsumi menggunakan kendaraan umum. Dari wajahnya, Hiashi terlihat sangat marah, mungkin dia marah karena kejadian ini juga melukiskan citra buruk bagi Hyūga.

Flash back off

"Seperti itu lah Hinata. Aku tidak peduli jika kau percaya padanya, tapi aku hanya menceritakan hal mengerikan yang pernah aku alami saat aku masih kecil. Bukan hanya dia yang dirugikan, aku juga dirugikan olehnya." Fujina mengakhiri cerita panjangnya.

"Apa pandangan ayahmu pada Hinata jadi berubah karena hal itu?" Dari cerita yang Fujina katakan padaku, aku berasumsi bahwa ayah Fujina adalah salah satu orang yang baik pada Hinata.

"Awalnya ayahku membela Hinata, tapi dia lebih menyayangi putrinya daripada Hyūga Hinata. Aku yakin kau juga akan lebih menyayangi nyawamu daripada dia." Senyumannya itu membuat aku ingin mencekik lehernya hingga dia kehabisan nafas.

"Aku bukan orang sepertimu!" Dia berbalik dan berdecih setelah medengar ucapanku.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Tapi maaf saja, aku tidak akan pernah berteman lagi dengan orang itu." Dia melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya.

Hari ini ada beberapa fakta lagi yang aku dapatkan. Pertama, Hinata ternyata tinggal bersama pengasuhnya. Kedua, Fujina menjauhi Hinata karena dia pernah diculik setelah bermain dengan Hinata. Ketiga, Ibu Fujina sejak awal tidak menyukai Hinata.

Dan keanehan yang harus aku pecahkan adalah, siapa penculik itu? Ke mana penjaga rumah Hinata saat kejadian penculikan itu berlangsung? Apa modus penculikan itu sebenarnya? Dan yang terpenting adalah, apakah Utsumi- _san_ tidak pernah mengalami kejadian apa pun selama merawat Hinata? Hinata tidak membahayakan Utsumi- _san_ , apa itu juga berarti aku akan selalu baik-baik saja jika aku berteman dengan Hinata?

Apa ini? Semakin banyak aku mencari tahu tentang Hinata, maka semakin banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di otakku. Jadi, aku semakin penasaran saja. Ah, Hinata juga menjauhiku, setelah ini apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan?

To be continued

Dear reader-san, arigatou buat semua reader-san yang udah baca Password sampai ke chap 4 ini. Gomen karena updatenya kelamaan dan mengecewakan. Arigatou juga buat review, fav sama follownya. Mohon bimbingannya juga.

 **Bougenville** : Iya ada misterinya, tentang Hinata ko misterinya.

 **Guest** : Arigatou.

 **Cuka-san** : Huaa… Cuka-san! Yakin nungguin? Iya Surel juga sering kaya gitu, nunggu-nunggu fict yang paling Surel suka ga taunya ada tulisan hiatus atau discontinued a… greget gitu. Amin makasih doanya.

 **Morita Naomi** : Mau yang manis-manis? #Taburgula Tunggu kelanjutannya, arigatou.

 **mauriceandreane** : Arigatou Senpai :D

 **Anitaa Hyuga** : Arigatou, dah dilanjut nih.

 **Dobe** : A… gomen gomen, Surel terlalu bersemangat. Amin makasih doanya.

 **James** : Sabar ya…

 **Uzumaki 21** : Kalau seminggu sekali takutnya pas belum selesai.

 **mangetsuNaru** : Ide mungkin aja pasaran, arigatou kalau Naru-san suka.

 **Kim Jae Qua** : Ya kayanya memang kecepetan T_T Ok! Makasih.

Jaa!


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Naruto begitu merasa peduli pada seorang gadis penyendiri. Bagai mana cara mengenal orang semacam itu? Apa yang diharapkan Naruto dengan mengenal Hinata?

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

Password By Surel

Genre: Friendship

Rated: T

Warning: typo(s), AU, Naruto's pov, dll

Chapter 5: Ctrl+z

Tiga puluh menit yang lalu Sai menghubungiku untuk pergi berkemah bersama teman-teman ke bukit yang terletak di ujung paling utara Konoha. Menurut ramalan cuaca, salju pertama akan turun kurang dari dua puluh empat jam dari sekarang. Sekolah bahkan sudah libur sejak dua hari yang lalu, pihak sekolah memberikan kebijakan bagi siswanya untuk tidak datang ke sekolah selama seminggu di awal musim dingin.

Teman-temanku berencana menikmati salju pertama di bukit itu. Menghabiskan masa liburan yang akan membosankan jika dilewati sendirian, melakukan hal-hal konyol yang behkan Sasuke dan Shino sekalipun akan terlibat di dalamnya. Tahun ini bahkan anjing kesayangan Kiba akan ikut bersama kami. Rencananya kami akan berburu rusa untuk perayaan salju pertama. Rusa? Adakah rusa di bukit yang tak jauh dari pusat keramaian di Konoha? Entahlah, untuk itu kami membiarkan Akamaru untuk ikut bersama kami.

Aku sudah memasukan semua keperluan kemahku ke dalam ransel besar. Di luar ranselku bahkan sudah tergulung dengan rapi sebuah sleeping bag. Sekarang tinggal menyiapkan pakaiannya. Kaus lengan panjang, jaket tebal, kaus kaki, sarung tangan, dan cadangan pakaian untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Aku sudah siap, sekarang waktunya untuk berkumpul di rumah Sasuke.

Benar juga, Hinata sudah menjauh dariku sejak lebih dari dua minggu yang lalu. Tapi bahkan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Diperparah lagi dengan liburan ini, aku semakin tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Semoga saja setelah liburan ini berakhir aku bisa berbicara dengannya.

"Na- _chan_! Katakan pada teman-temanmu untuk memilih rencana liburan yang lebih baik dari pada kedinginan di bukit!" _Okaa-chan_ awalnya tak memperbolehkan aku untuk pergi berkemah, khawatir aku mengalami hipotermia. Tapi dengan sedikit rengekan dan bersumpah aku tidak akan meminta bantuan dari _Okaa-chan_ jika aku terkena hipotermia, aku akhirnya bisa pergi juga. Selain itu aku juga mendapat dukungan dari _Otou-chan._

" _Okaa-chan,_ aku pergi dulu!"

"Ya, berhati-hatilah, beberapa ekor rubah mungkin masih tinggal di tempat itu." Ayolah! Itu hanya rubah, bukankah aku mirip dengan mereka?

Aku mulai berjalan menjauhi rumahku. Hari ini suhunya sudah semakin dingin saja, aku bahkan sesekali mengggosokan kedua telapak tanganku. Lagi-lagi aku melewati rumah nomor sembilan belas itu, sepi seperti biasa. Kira-kira apa yang sedang Hinata lakukan saat ini? Tidak ada tenda-tanda keberadaan manusia selain petugas keamanan yang sedang membaca koran di pos depan.

Aku hampir saja meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum akhirnya seekor kucing berlari terbirit-birit dari rumah yang Hinata tempati. Kucing itu berhenti di dekat kakiku. Sekilas kucing berwarna abu-abu itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Namun, setelah aku melihat bagian belakangnya… Aku menahan nafasku setelah itu. Ekornya seperti diputuskan dengan paksa, dan darah segar masih mengalir di sana. Saat aku akan menyentuh kucing itu, petugas keamanan menghentikan apa yang akan aku lakukan.

"Biarkan saja, kau tidak perlu menolongnya, biar aku yang urus." Setelah mengatakan itu, lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu berlalu sambil membawa kucing malang itu ke dalam posnya.

Terdengar suara mengeong yang sarat akan kesakitan. Siapa yang telah melakukan hal kejam pada seekor kucing? Apa mungkin kucing itu mencuri makanan? Aku rasa tidak masalah, Hyūga bukan keluarga yang memiliki sedikit uang untuk membeli makanan.

"Kyaa!" Aku mengenali suara itu adalah suara Hinata, terdengar samar dari sini, tetapi cukup menyita perhatianku.

"Hinata?" Aku menatap wajah penjaga gerbang dengan panik. Pria berambut coklat itu menghembuskan nafas gusar.

"Sudah tidak perlu pedulikan gadis itu, dia memang sering seperti itu." Apa-apaan pria itu? Nona mudanya berteriak histeris tapi yang dia ucapkan adalah ketidak peduliannya pada gadis itu. Tidak sadarkah dia bahwa gajinya bersumber dari tuan rumah yang merupakan ayah Hinata?

"Apa? Apa maksudnya?" Mata biruku menatapnya dengan tajam, mencari setitik kepedulian yang ada pada ekspresi wajahnya, namun tidak ada sedikitpun, tidak sama sekali.

"Sudahlah, sebenarnya siapa kau ini? Sepertinya penasaran sekali." Penjaga gerbang itu berbalik menatapku dengan penuh kegusaran.

"A-aku temannya Hinata." Ya, aku sudah bertekad untuk menjadi temannya Hinata, meskipun aku yakin itu adalah hal yang sulit untuk terwujud.

"Hahah… Jangan bergurau, tidak ada yang bisa berteman dengannya." Suara tawanya meremehkanku.

"Kyaa!" Aku kembali medengar teriakan itu, kenapa Hinata berteriak seperti itu?

"T-tapi…"

"Sudahlah, lihat kucing ini! Dia baru saja menjadi korbannya. Dulu, dia dengan sengaja membawa seekor anjing yang mengalami kelainan jantung untuk berjalan-jalan, dan anjing itu mati pada akhirnya."

Aku menatap kucing yang sedang meringkuk di kursi lipat berwarna hitam itu. Ekornya sudah selesai diobati, namun kucing itu masih saja mengeong dengan keras seolah menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Apa benar Hinata yang melakukannya? Apakah aku akan mengalami hal yang dialami oleh ibunya Hinata? Fujina? Anjingnya? Dan sekarang kucing ini? Haruskah aku menghapuskan tujuanku?

Aku meninggalkan rumah besar itu dengan pikiran yang hanya terfokus pada kejadian yang baru saja aku lihat. Hingga tanpa aku sadari aku sudah berada di depan pintu rumah Sasuke. Aku bahkan tidak sadar jika aku telah menekan tombol bel yang ada si samping pintu.

Mikoto- _baachan_ membukakan pintu saat mendengar bel yang aku bunyikan. Wanita seumuran _Okaa-chan_ itu tersenyum ramah padaku. Namun seramah apapun senyumnya saat ini, aku tidak bisa membalasnya, kinerja otakku masih saja terganggu karena apa yang aku lihat di rumah Hyūga. Aku masih saja berdiri mematung di ambang pintu, jika saja Mikoto- _baachan_ tidak menegurku, mungkin aku masih akan berdiri di sini sampai kakiku tak bisa sanggup berdiri lagi.

"Apa yang membuat replika Minato ini melamun? Sasuke- _kun_ dan anak-anak yang lain sudah menunggumu." Oh ya, tentu saja aku sudah ditunggu, ada hal yang menghambatku untuk sampai ke rumah ini hingga aku terlambat.

Kamar Sasuke ada di lantai dua. Tangga kayu yang aku injak mengeluarkan bunyi decitan yang seolah menjadi _back sound_ yang menambah kekacauan dalam otakku. Siapa? Siapa yang telah melukai kucing itu? Apa yang terjadi di dalam rumah itu? Apa Hinata yang telah… Tidak tidak! Apa yang aku pikirkan, jika aku memiliki prasangka seperti itu pada Hinata, apa bedanya aku dengan Fujina dan Hyūga Hiashi? Tapi tetap saja, aku juga tidak ingin celaka.

"Naruto! Dari mana saja? Apa karena Kakashi- _sensei_ adalah guru walimu, kau jadi tertular kebiasaan terlambatnya?" Kiba mulai mengoceh.

Sementara yang lain, yang memiliki kepekaan yang jauh lebih baik dari pada Kiba yang sama tidak pekanya denganku, mereka menatapku dengan tatapan penasaran. Bahkan Akamaru menggonggong beberapa kali. Aku biasanya akan datan membawa kehebohan, bukan datang dengan tatapan kosong seperti sekarang ini.

"Ah, jika sudah siap semua, ayo kita pergi!" Aku berusaha mencairkan situasi ini.

Sasuke membawa sepereangkat peralatan memanahnya, dia memang pemanah yang handal. Kiba memasangkan tali pada kalung anjing yang melingkar di leher Akamaru. Sai dan Shino sudah menggendong ransel mereka masing-masing. Aku berpura-pura seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan liburan ini.

Aku akan berusaha untuk mengalihkan fokusku dari kejadian yang aku lihat sebelum sampai di rumah sasuke dengan serunya berkemah di bukit bersama teman-teman. Aku bisa gila jika terus memikirkan hal yang terjadi pada kucing malang itu. Masalahnya adalah, apakah aku bisa melakukannya dengan benar? Aku bukan pemilik ekspresi palsu seperti sai, atau ahli menyembunyikan emosi seperti Shino.

Kami berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat. Akamaru selalu mengambil tempat untuk berjalan di sampingku meski Kiba berusaha menjauhkannya dariku. Anjing itu memang sangat peka terhadap perubahan yang terjadi pada orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Jika saja dia bisa bicara, mungkin dia akan mencecarku dengan banyak pertanyaan. Syukurlah dia hanya seekor anjing.

"Naruto, apa kau membawa makanan anjing di tasmu?" Kiba mengusap kepala anjing putih kesayangannya sejak kecil.

"Tidak, untuk apa aku membawa makanan anjing, bukankah kau yang harusnya membawa makanan anjing di tasmu?" Tanganku secara refleks menepuk ransel yang aku gendong.

"Sejak tadi Akamaru terus mendekatimu." Sepertinya Kiba benar-benar berfikir bahwa Akamaru lebih tertarik padaku karena aku menyimppan makanan anjing di ranselku. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Akamaru mengkhawatirkanku.

"Ah! Mungkin saja dia tidak tahan dengan baunya Kiba." Sai benar-benar tidak bisa menjaga ucapannya, setelah ini pasti terjadi pertengkaran kecil yang benar-benar bodoh.

"Kurang ajar kau Sai!"

Syukurlah aku menghabiskan liburan bersama mereka, aku tidak harus memikirkan Hinata dan keanehannya saat ini. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menghapus rasa penasaranku, dan menjauh darinya.

Kami sampai di kaki bukit pukul tiga sore, setelah naik bus selama hampir satu jam, kemudian berjalan kaki selama tiga puluh menit. Sebuah gapura berwarna merah dengan beberapa kertas jimat yang menempel di tiangnya menyambut kedatangan kami. Mungkin hanya kami berlima yang berkemah di tempat ini untuk saat ini. Tempat ini pasti akan sangat dingin setelah salju menyelimuti.

Untuk sampai di puncak bukit, kami harus meniti ratusan anak tangga yang terbuat dari batu. Usia batu-batu itu mungkin sudah lebih dari seratus tahun. Beberapa patung yang sudah berlumut berjejer di samping anak tangga. Di pertengahan perjalanan, kami bisa melihat kuil bercat merah yang biasa disebut dengan kuil Hana. Mungkin karena bangunannya berdiri di tengah-tengah semak belukar yang berbunga di musim semi. Sasuke behkan menyempatkan diri untuk berdoa di kuil itu. Dia terlihat serius, apa yang dia doakan?

Dari puncak bukit ini, tersaji pemandangan Seluruh Konoha. Jika malam hari, maka Konoha akan terlihat seperti hamparan bintang. Aku dan teman-temanku memasang tenda di tempat ini. Kami harus bergegas untuk mendirikan tenda dan menyiapkan perapian karena langit sudah mulai gelap.

"Dinginnya…" Sai mengumpulkan kayu untuk perapian kami di dekat tenda.

Kulit Sai terlihat semakin pucat saja di cuaca sedingin ini. Hinata juga memiliki kulit yang pucat, meski tidak separah Sai, sekarang dia juga pasti bertambah puc- Tunggu dulu, aku sudah tidak harus memikirkannya lagi sekarang. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Saat langit sudah benar-benar gelap, kami mulai menyiapkan perburuan rusa. Jika rusa itu tidak ada, maka kami akan memasak ramen cup untuk makan malam. Akamaru terlihat sangat bersemangat saat ini. Beberapa kali anjing besar itu menggonggong dengan suara yang keras.

Yang akan melakukan perburuan ini adalah Akamaru, kiba dan Sasuke selaku pemanah. Aku, Shino dan Sai tinggal di perkemahan untuk menyalakan api dan persiapan lainnya. Tapi setelah persiapan di kemah selesai, Sai dan Shino sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri. Shino dengan perburuan seranggganya, sementara Sai melukis pohon-pohon tinggi yang daunnya sudah berguguran.

Mereka meninggalkan aku sendirian. Teganya mereka… Suasana di sini menyeramkan menurutku. Selain karena aku memang penakut, hari ini aku sudah menyaksikan kejadian mengerikan. Suhu yang dinginpun menambah kesan mencekam yang aku rasakan. Jika perkiraan cuaca itu benar, maka salju akan turun malam ini. Semoga saja, agar perjalanan kami kemari tidak sia-sia. Tentu saja tujuan utama kami berkemah di sini adalah untuk menikmati salju yang turun pertama.

Saat ini jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku menunjukan 08:04 PM. Aku yang sedang melamun sendirian dikagetkan oleh seekor hewan besar yang secara tiba-tiba menerjang punggungku. Aku tersungkur ke depan, ini sangat mengagetkan. Tapi saat aku membuka mata untuk melihat hewan itu, ternyata dia berwarna putih. Oh, ternyata hanya Akamaru. Aku kira aku akan menjadi mangsa hewan buas.

Kiba dan Sasuke muncul dari arah datangnya Akamaru. Kiba menggendong seekor rusa berukuran sedang di punggungnya. Perburuan mereka ternyata berhasil. Kami segera mengolah rusa itu. Dia akan segera menjadi rusa bakar yang lezat.

Anak panah milik Sasuke menimbulkan luka di bahu kanan rusa itu, sisa darah masih terlihat di bagian itu. Entah kenapa aku merasa mual dibuatnya. Sekilas bayangan kucing yang ekornya diputuskan muncul begitu saja di pikiranku. Padahal yang ada di hadapanku saat ini adalah rusa, dan yang berdarah bukan ekornya, melainkan bahunya. Aku benar-benar kacau.

Sambil menunggu daging rusa kami matang, kami berlima terlibat obrolan yang tidak hanya memiliki satu pokok bahasan. Mulai dari hal yang tidak penting, sampai hal yang memalukan sekalipun kami bicarakan.

"Hahaha… Jadi kabar yang mengatakan bahwa Ino mendekatimu itu benar Sai?" Sai tersenyum palsu karena mendengar ucapan Kiba.

"Beberapa perempuan memang terang-terangan mendekati orang yang disukainya." Ucapku.

Semua mengangguk setuju terhadap ucapanku. Belakangan ini Yamanaka Ino memeng menunjukkan usahanya untuk mendekati Sai. Sai adalah pelukis yang handal, siapapun di sekolah tahu akan hal itu. Dan tak sedikit orang yang kagum dengannya, mungkin salah satunya adalah Yamanaka Ino.

"Tidak hanya perempuan, laki-laki juga seperti itu." Ucap Sai.

"Hm, contohnya Kiba." Semua mata mulai tertuju ke arah satu orang, yaitu Shino.

"Oi! Apa maksudmu Shino?" Wajah Kiba terlihat panik.

"Dua hari yang lalu, Aku mengantar Kiba ke toko hewan peliharaan. Dia tiba-tiba menuju tempat makanan kucing, padahal Akamaru itu anjing. Ternyata dia berkenalan dengan seorang gadis penyuka kucing." Shino memang selalu berbicara sesuai dengan keinginannya. Tidak peduli jika orang yang bersangkutan akan malu atau apa pun itu. Haha…

"Oi! Diam, kau bahkan tidak pernah mendekati seorangpun perempuan." Kiba menunjuk wajah Shino tepat di depan batang hidung lelaki Aburame itu.

"Hm, Bagai mana jika hewan peliharaan kalian bertengkar?" Sasuke mulai bergabung dalam obrolan ini.

"Kau sendiri dengan Sakura- _chan_ memiliki kesuakaan yang berbeda, apa itu menyenangkan?" Aku bertanya hanya untuk menggoda Sasuke saja, dia mungkin akan malu dengan pertanyaanku.

Sasuke dan Sakura- _chan_ sebenarnya bukan pasangan, tapi mereka sering terlihat seperti pasangan. Tak ada yang mengira bahwa lelaki semacam Uchiha Sasuke bisa menunjukkan wajah jengkel yang yang menggelikkan jika sudah berada di dekat Sakura- _chan._

"Kau, apa sudah berhasil mendekati Hyūga?" Eh? Kenapa sekarang Sasuke yang memojokkan aku.

Suasananya menjadi hening. Aku berpura-pura mengsap bulu Akamaru yang sedang tertidur di antara tempat dudukku dan Kiba. Namun pandangan mereka tidak beralih sedikitpun dariku. Mereka pasti penasaran dengan kelanjutan usahaku dalam mendekati Hinata. Padahal mendekati yang aku maksud adalah untuk menjadi temannya, tapi mereka bersikap seolah aku ini mendekati dia karena aku menyukainya. Apa aku memang terlihat seperti itu?

"Tidak perlu dibahas!"

"Ayolah ceritakan!" Kiba mulai memaksa.

"Aku sudah berhenti." Semua memasang ekspresi terkejut. Apa-apaan itu?

"Eh? Kenapa?" Pertanyaan Sai mewakili pertanyaan teman-temanku yang lain.

"Aku tidak ingin hidupku dalam bahaya." Aku menjawab dengan suara pelan. Sejujurnya aku ragu akan hal itu, namun apa boleh buat, aku juga manusia biasa yang memiliki rasa takut akan bahaya.

"Um, apa yang sudah merubahmu?" Tanya Shino.

Sejak dulu aku bukan orang yang mudah berubah pendiriannya. Jadi wajar saja jika teman-temanku merasa heran dengan apa yang aku putuskan.

"Kau itu memiliki tujuan yang baik dalam mendekati Hinata, apa kau akan berhenti begitu saja karena rumor tak masuk akal?" Sai memang benar, tapi apa aku harus mengorbankan diriku sendiri?

"Tidak, ini bukan sekedar rumor, aku melihat kejadiannya tadi saat sebelum aku sampai ke rumah Sasuke. Aku berasumsi bahwa selama ini dia sendirilah yang menciptakan citra buruk untuk dirinya sendiri, dia membunuh ibunya, dia membuat Fujina diculik, membunuh anjingnya, dan sekarang seekor kucing." Aku megambil nafas dengan cepat setelah mengatakan kalimat panjang itu.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh." Sasuke tersenyum miring mendengar ucapan Shino.

"Hinata, tidak membunuh ibunya, apa yang bisa dilakukan bayi yang baru lahir? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa Ankaa diculik karena dia?" Semua yang Shino katakan mungkin benar secara logika, tapi terkadang kenyataan yang terjadi itu justru bertolak belakang dengan logika.

"Cukup! Aku akan menjauhinya." Aku tidak bisa mengatakkannya dengan lantang, bahkan aku menundukkan wajahku. Aku masih berada dalam keraguan.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang membantu Hinata." Seketika Sasuke menjadi pusat perhatian. Setiap kata yang ducapkan oleh lelaki Uchiha itu memancing protes dalam diriku, tapi aku tidak bisa menyuarakannya. Seperinya dia sengaja memancingku.

"Dia perempuan yang baik dan tenang, meskipun citra buruk selalu menempel padanya, dia tidak terlihat stress, pernah dengar kabar tentang Hyūga terdahulu yang memiliki citra sebagai pembawa sial seperti Hinata? Mereke berakhir dengan bunuh diri atau meninggal dengan tidak wajar." Di akhir kalimatnya, Sasuke kembali menunjukkan senyum miringnya.

"Hinata tidak seperti itu, tapi tetap saja dia butuh dukungan." Sai menambahkan kalimat panjang yang Sasuke ucapkan.

"Hm, ngomong-ngomong, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, Naruto?" Kiba terlihat antusias menunggu penjelasanku.

"Saat aku melewati rumah Hinata, ku melihat seekor kucing yang ekornya diputuskan secara paksa, tak lama setelah itu, aku mendengar Hinata berteriak." Pandanganku kosong, aku memutar kembali kejadian yang aku lihat tadi siang dalam anganku.

"Menurutku itu adalah semacam pencitraan." Ucapan Shino membuat semua orang terheran, termasuk aku. Pencitraan seperti apa yang dia maksud?

"Dari ceritamu, seseorang sengaja memutuskan ekor kucing itu, mungkin saja Hinata berteriak karena melihat potongan ekor kucing di rumahnya, dan karena image pembawa sial yang ada padanya, maka siapapun yang menyaksikan kejadian ini akan mengira bahwa Hinatalah yang telah melukai kucing itu." Shino menjabarkan analisanya berdasarkan ceritaku.

"Lebih singkatnya, seseorang sudah membangun citra buruk Hinata. Apa kau tidak sadar?" Ah! Benar juga ucapan Shino, jika dilihat dari kejadiannya memang bisa jadi seperti itu.

"Aku baru sadar sekarang, dan aku mencurigai seseorang." Aku menemukan satu nama yang mungkin menjadi pembuat citra buruk Hinata.

"Siapa?"

"Penjaga rumahnya yang bernama Kou. Dia langsung menyuruhku untuk menjauhi Hinata saat aku menyaksikan kejadian itu. Apa kalian memiliki pikiran yang sama denganku?"

Sepertinya semua setuju denganku. Sekilas aku melihat Sasuke tersenyum misterius setelah pembicaraan ini. Tadi dia bilang dia yang akan menolong Hinata jika aku sudah tidak ingin lagi menolong gadis berambut biru tua itu. Apa maksudnya?

Aku merasa menjadi laki-laki yang tidak memiliki pendirian yang teguh, sekarang keputusanku sudah berubah lagi. Aku akan akan kembali mendekati Hinata, apapun yang akan terjadi nanti. Mungkin setelah mulai sekolah, aku akan lebih banyak bertanya pada Hinata daripada menyimpulkan sendiri. Sudah cukup, ini adalah keputusan akhirku.

Tapi untuk malam ini, biarkan lima orang laki-laki ini melupakan hal lain di luar sana. Haha… Karena terlalu lama mengobrol, hampir saja kami melupakan daging rusa yang kami bakar di perapian. Kiba membangunkan Akamaru yang sedang terlelap. Anjing besar itu menggonggong saat Sai menyodorkan sepotong besar daging rusa bakar.

Sesuatu yang dingin mendarat di kepalaku yang dipenuhi rambut kuning. Salju benar-benar turun sesuai dengan perkiraan. Pantas saja dinginnya udara di bukit ini mampu membuat tanganku mati rasa. Um, kira-kira apa yang Hinata lakukan saat ini?

Kami tinggal di bukit ini selama dua hari. Dan sekarang kami harus pulang, mengingat beberapa hari lagi kami harus kembali ke sekolah. Aku sendiri mendapat pencerahan setelah perkemahan ini. Hal yang nanti perlu aku lakukan adalah membuktikan bahwa penjaga gerbang rumah Hyūga adalah orang yang sudah menciptakan citra buruk pada Hinata. Meski dugaanku ini belum tentu benar, tapi untuk saat ini hanya Kou yang bisa aku curigai.

Tidak mungkin Hyūga Hiashi menciptakan citra buruk pada putri semata wayangnya. Kalaupun benar Kou yang melakukannya, kira-kira untuk apa tujuannya? Apa itu motif dendam? Tapi Kou hanya penjaga gerbang, jika dia membenci Hyūga Hiashi, dia hanya perlu meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Ah, aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa pertanyaan untuk aku ajukan pada Hinata nanti.

Skip time

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku kembali bersekolah. Cuaca sesingin ini membuat aku betah berlama-lama di tempat tidur. Alhasil aku nyaris saja tidak bisa mengisi absensiku. Aku datang sebelum Iruka- _sensei_ memanggil namaku. Aku duduk di tempat dudukku dan mengatur nafas. Beruntung sekali nama depanku berawalan huruf 'U'.

"Hyūga Hinata?" Iruka- _sensei_ memanggil nama Hinata untuk memastikan kehadiran gadis itu di kelasnya. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang mengangkat tangannya untuk menjawab panggilan Iruka- _sensei_. Hinata tidak hadir? Kemana dia?

To be continued

Hallo Reader-san! Apa kabar? Arigato buat semua reader-san yang udah baca Password. Arigatou juga buat review, fav sama follownya. Gomen kalau ada sesuatu yang ga sesuai harapan Reader-san di fict ini, dan judul chapter 5 yang mungkin aneh. Mohon bimbingannya juga.

Oh ya, untuk balasan review dari Reader-san yang login, dibalas lewat PM ya. Um, apa chapter ini alurnya kecepetan kah? Atau malah geje? Silahkan berpendapat.

 **Uzumaki 21** : Arigatou kalau 21-san suka :D Surel bakal berusaha semampunya deh ya.

 **ramses** : Hehe… Surel gay akin bisa kilat deh, tapi Surel usahain ya.

Jaa!


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Naruto begitu merasa peduli pada seorang gadis penyendiri. Bagai mana cara mengenal orang semacam itu? Apa yang diharapkan Naruto dengan mengenal Hinata?

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

Password By Surel

Genre: Friendship

Rated: T

Warning: typo(s), AU, Naruto's pov, dll

Chapter 6: Teman

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku kembali bersekolah. Cuaca sedingin ini membuat aku betah berlama-lama di tempat tidur. Jika saja _Kaa-chan_ tidak datang ke kamarku dan memanggilku dengan suaranya yang memekakan telinga, mungkin aku masih terlelap hingga tengah hari. Terkadang aku meresa terganggu dengan suara _Kaa-chan_ , tapi dalam kondisi ini aku merasa tertolong oleh suara _Kaa-chan_ yang khas.

Walau begitu, tetap saja aku tidak sempat sarapan. Aku hanya menenggak setengah gelas susu yang _Kaa-chan_ sediakan untukku. Setelah sepatu terpasang dengan benar di kakiku, aku berlari dengan cepat menyusuri jalan yang biasa aku lewati untuk sampai ke sekolah. Aku sudah tidak melihat siswa siswi yang melakukan perjalanan ke sekolah. Itu artinya sekarang aku akan terlambat.

Aku nyaris saja tidak bisa mengisi absensiku. Aku datang sebelum Iruka- _sensei_ memanggil namaku. Aku duduk di tempat dudukku dan mengatur nafas. Beruntung sekali nama depanku berawalan huruf U, sementara sekarang masih sampai absen siswa yang memiliki nama dengan huruf awal F.

"Hyūga Hinata?" Iruka- _sensei_ memanggil nama Hinata untuk memastikan kehadiran gadis itu di kelasnya. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang mengangkat tangannya untuk menjawab panggilan Iruka- _sensei_. Hinata tidak hadir? Kemana dia?

Tersisa sepuluh orang yang belum disebut namanya oleh Iruka- _sensei_ , tapi Hinata belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Aku berharap dia hadir hari ini, jika tidak maka aku harus menunggu besok untuk kembali mendekati Hinata. Ayolah! empat orang lagi. Walaupun Hinata hadir, tapi Iruka- _sensei_ sudah selesai mengabsen murid-muridnya maka Hinata dinyatakan tidak hadir hari ini.

"Yamanaka Ino!" Dua orang lagi, tapi…

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat semua mata menoleh ke sumber suara, tak terkecuali aku. Hinata berdiri di ambang pintu. Entah perasaanku saja atau memang wajahnya menjadi lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Apa itu efek musim dingin?

"Eh? Hyūga Hinata, beruntung aku belum selesai mengabsen. Duduklah!" Iruka- _sensei_ melanjutkan kegiatan mengabsennya hingga selesai.

Aku kira Hinata tidak akan datang. Jika saja dia benar-benar tidak sekolah hari ini, maka aku akan datang ke rumahnya untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpanya. Bukannya aku berharap terjadi hal buruk pada gadis bermata keperakan itu. Tapi, sampai saat ini Hinata masih belum bisa keluar dari lingkaran citra buruk yang entah diciptakan oleh siapa.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, aku melakukan kegiatan yang biasa aku lakukan selama ini, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata. Di sepanjang pelajaran ini, dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Bahkan dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Iruka- _sensei_. Awalnya pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada Kiba, namun pemuda berambut coklat itu tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Sepuluh menit lagi jam istirahat akan tiba. Iruka- _sensei,_ sudah memberikan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan pada pertemuan berikutnya. Aku terlalu fokus mencatat semua tugas yang Iruka- _sensei_ berikan. Sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu jika beberapa murid sudah meninggalkan ruangan ini. Aku melihat ke arah Hinata, sepertinya dia sudah selesai mencatat semuanya.

Namun Hinata tetap diam di tempat duduknya, dia memang selalu seperti itu. Aku bersyukur Hinata tidak seperti siswa lain yang akan pergi ke luar ruangan saat jam istirahat. Jika Hinata seperti itu, aku pasti kesulitan untuk mencarinya.

"Ayolah tangan berkecepatan siput, cepat selesaikan catatan tugasnya!" Kiba mengejek kecepatan menulisku yang memang lamban, hanya aku yang belum selesai mencatat.

"Apa kami harus menunggu?" Sai tersenyum palsu seperti biasa.

"Um, tidak perlu, kalian duluan saja." Aku mendelikkan mataku.

Akhirnya catatan tugasku selesai juga. Aku berniat untuk mulai berbicara dengan Hinata hari ini. Tapi, aku tidak tahu bagai mana cara memulainya. Hinata sendiri yang memintaku untuk menjauhinya, bagai mana jika dia mengusirku bahkan sebelum aku bicara?

Hinata memang tidak bergerak sedikitpun di tempat duduknya. Tapi jarum detik di jam tanganku tidak bisa berhenti untuk bergerak berputar di titik pusatnya. Sebelum bel tanda istirahat berakhir berbunyi, aku harus bisa bicara dengannya.

Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku, perlahan aku memberanikan diri untuk berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat di mana Hinata berada. Hinata masih bersikap seolah tidak ada orang lain di sekitarnya. Bahkan setelah aku menarik salah satu kursi terdekat untuk aku duduki. Dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan siapapun termasuk aku.

"Hinata!" Aku memanggilnya dengan suara yang penuh keraguan. Aku ragu Hinata mau mendengarkanku. Tapi ternyata keraguanku hilang setelah Hinata menoleh ke arahku.

"Saat di lapangan olahraga itu… Bisakah kau melupakannya?" Aku menggaruk kepala bagian belakangku.

Jujur saja aku jauh lebih gugup daripada saat aku bicara padanya untuk pertama kali. Ekspresi wajah Hinata selalu lurus, aku tidak bisa menebak emosinya. Saat interaksi kami yang terakhir kali di tribun lapangan olahraga, aku bahkan tidak mengira bahwa dia akan mendorong bahuku. Dia benar-benar membingungkan dan sulit ditebak.

"Kenapa?" Hinata bicara dengan nada yang sama datarnya dengan ekspresinya.

Kenapa? Benar juga, kenapa aku harus berkata seperti itu? Sialan! Mulutku mengkhianati pikiranku. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Semua ini membuatku merasa seolah aku ini adalah pencuri yang tertangkap basah, kemudian mencari alasan agar aku tak ditahan oleh polisi.

"Aku masih ingin menjadi temanmu." Nah! Itu dia kata-kata yang lebih tepat. Aku menghela nafas lega, sementara Hinata hanya diam selama beberapa saat.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu? Bagai mana?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, namun aku masih belum bisa memastikan jika dia bisa menerimaku sebagai temannya atau tidak.

"Hinata, jika seseorang menyediakan teh di hadapanmu dan kau tidak tahu bagai mana rasa teh itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Aku akhirnya menggunakan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tidak akan meminumnya, bisa jadi teh itu beracun. Tapi lain halnya jika yang menyediakan teh itu adalah Utsumi- _san_ , aku akan meminumnya tanpa berpikir." Aku terkejut kerena jawaban Hinata.

Hinata tidak percaya pada siapapun kecuali pengasuhnya. Itu artinya, tidak mudah bagiku untuk membuatnya percaya bahwa aku tidak memiliki niatan buruk padanya. Jika seperti ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Lagi pula, mengapa Hinata tidak bisa menerima orang lain dalam kehidupannya. Semua orang di dunia ini seolah berbahaya baginya. Dia tidak ingin mendekati maupun didekati oleh siapapun.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak ingin berteman dengan siapapun? Termasuk tidak berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan ayahmu sendiri?" Aku bertanya sambil mengerutkan dahiku. Hinata berusaha menghindari kontak mata denganku, dia terlihat ragu. Entah ragu untuk hal apa, mungkin dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Aku menanyakan semua itu pada Hinata, bahkan aku tidak tahu kebenaran berita renggangnya hubungan Hinata dengan ayahnya. Bisa saja semua itu hanya kebohongan yang dibuat oleh orang yang ingin memperburuk citra Hinata. Bodoh sekali aku percaya begitu saja pada setiap rumor tentang Hinata. Untuk sekarang hingga seterusnya, aku akan menanyakan kebenaran rumor itu langsung pada Hinata.

"Aku khawatir… Aku khawatir pada semua orang, aku bukan manusia yang tidak mempunyai kepedulian terhadap orang-orang. Aku sangat peduli, maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk tidak dekat dengan siapapun agar orang itu tidak berada dalam bahaya." Jadi ini yang ingin dia katakan.

Mata berwarna keperakan itu menatap lurus ke lantai berubin putih. Aku tidak tahu jika dia ternyata memiliki pemikiran seperti itu. Dia bahakan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kesialan yang menimpa orang-orang terdekatnya. Padahal tidak ada hal seperti itu di dunia ini. Itu hanya takhayul turun temurun yang tidak benar sama sekali. Aku tidak habis pikir, keluarga terhormat sekelas Hyūga bisa percaya pada hal semacam itu.

Aku yakin dia sangat membutuhkan seorang teman. Dia menginginkan teman, tapi dia terlalu takut mencelakai siapapun yang menjadi temannya.

Aku harus bisa meyakinkan padanya bahwa takhayul turun-temurun keluarga Hyūga itu hanya omong kosong belaka. Aku yakin bahwa seseorang telah menciptakan image buruk pada diri Hinata. Orang itu mungkin juga menanamkan rasa takut untuk berteman dalam diri gadis berambut biru tua itu.

Tapi siapa orangnya? Dugaan pertamaku adalah Kou, penjaga gerbang rumah Hyūga. Lelaki itu memperingatkanku untuk tidak berdekatan dengan Hinata. Bukankah itu salah satu cara untuk membangun citra buruk? Apakah benar lelaki itu? Tapi, aku rasa dia tidak cukup dekat dengan Hinata untuk menanamkan ketakutan akan mencelakai orang lain dalam diri Hinata. Lagi pula apa yang mendasarinya untuk melakukan semua ini? Ah, aku belum menanyakan pada Hinata soal kucing itu.

"Hinata, saat liburan kemarin, aku melewati rumahmu dan aku melihat seekor kucing yang berlari dari tempat tinggalmu dengan ekor yang sudah terputus, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada kucing itu?" Hinata menggulirkan pandangannya ke arahku.

"Itu kucingku…" Dia menggantung kalimatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Aku bertanya dengan ragu. Hinata menghela nafas dengan perlahan.

"Aku mendengar suara kesakitan dari kucingku di arah ruang tengah, saat aku lihat, ternyata di sana hanya ada ekornya yang sudah putus, banyak darah di sana, dan itu membuatku sangat terkejut dan panik. Tapi aku hanya bisa berteriak. Aku tidak tahu jika kucingku berlari ke luar rumah." Setelah menceritakan cerita tentang kucing itu dari sudut pandangnya, Hinata kembali diam seperti sedia kala.

Aku ingat kata-kata Shino saat berkemah di bukit tempo hari. Dugaannya ternyata benar, Hinata berteriak karena melihat ekor kucingnya sudah terutus. Siapa yang tidak berteriak jika melihat ceceran darah dan ekor kucing di rumahnya? Jika hal itu terjadi pada diriku, aku juga pasti akan berteriak.

Tapi bagai mana bisa Kou membuat ekor kucing itu putus sementara dia selalu diam di posnya? Apa mungkin pelakunya tidak hanya Kou saja? Apa mungkin beberapa orang bekerja sama untuk menciptakan citra buruk itu? Kemungkinan itu bisa saja benar. Aku hanya bisa menerkanya, setelah itu mencari cara untuk membuktikannya.

"Apa kita sudah berteman?" Mata beriris biru milikku menatap dengan ragu wajah tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Baka!" Hinata mendelikkan matanya, tapi aku juga bisa melihat rona merah yang mewarnai pipinya.

"Kalau begitu, sebagai tanda pertemanan ini, bagai mana jika aku berkunjung ke rumahmu?" Dan mencari bukti keterlibatan Kou dalam pencitraan buruk itu, tambahku dalam hati.

"R-rumah…ku?" Hinata menggerakan alisnya ke tengah-tengah, dia pasti terkejut. Aku sepertinya terlalu terburu-buru, dasar payah!

Tapi mau bagai mana lagi, aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk membebaskan Hinata dari citra buruknya. Selain itu, aku juga harus lebih dekat dengan Hinata. Jika seperti itu, aku harus lebih berhati-hati. Masalahnya, siapapun yang berdekatan dengan Hinata kemungkinan besar berada dalam bahanya. Terancam oleh citra buruk itu.

Seterlah semuanya terungkap, tidak akan ada lagi yang menganggap Hinata sebagai pembawa sial. Dan Hinata tidak akan takut lagi untuk berinteraksi dengan orang-orang. Baik itu Aku, Ankaa, ayahnya, atau siapapun itu. Tidak hanya dengan Utsumi- _san_ dia berinteraksi. Dia butuh lebih banya orang bersamanya.

"Ano… Apa kau tidak akan makan siang?" Hampir saja aja aku lupa. Tadi pagi _Okaa-chan_ membuatkan bekal untukku. Dan aku yakin Hinata juga lapar.

Aku beranjak dari kursi yang aku duduki. Kemudian mengambil kotak makan siang yang ada di tas sekolahku. Aku kembali duduk di depan Hinata. Rupanya dia juga sudah mengeluarkan kotak makan siangnya. Untuk pertama kalinya kami makan siang bersama. Mungkin lain kali aku akan mengajak dia untuk makan siang di tempat lain dari pada hanya di kelas saja. Atau mungkin mengajak teman-temanku untuk makan siang bersama dengan Hinata. Agar Hinata memiliki lebih banyak teman.

Tidak ada percakapan di antara kami selama makan. Tapi aku tahu dia belum terbiasa makan bersama orang lain. Itu terbukti dari tangannya yang gemetar saat menggunakan sumpit. Apa lagi saat aku menatapnya. Dia berusaha untuk hanya terfokus pada kegiatan makannya. Tapi menurutku itu terlihat lucu. Hingga akhirnya setelah aku habiskan semua isi kotak makan siangku, aku berpikir untuk sedikit mengganggunya.

"Apa dengan melihatku seperti itu bisa membuat makanan yang tersisa di tenggorokanmu turun ke lambung?" Aku tersentak, ucapannya ternyata pedas juga.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangku. Niatku ingin mengganggunya, tapi aku sendiri yang menjadi kikuk. Tanganku meraih botol minum yang ada di meja Hinata. Kemudian membuka tutupnya, tapi sebelum aku bisa mengalirkan air minim yang ada di dalamnya menuju mulutku, Hinata dengan cepat mencegahku.

"Itu punyaku!" Ucapnya.

Saat aku melihat botol minum di tanganku, aku sadar bahwa benda itu berwarna merah jambu, bukan hijau seperti yang aku bawa dari rumah. Itu artinya botol itu benar-benar bukan milikku. Sial! Aku jadi terlihat aneh.

Skip time

Langit sudah mulai menunjukan semburat orange. Suhunya menjadi semakin dingin. Aku berdiri di depan pintu keluar, menunggu Hinata yang belum sama sekali terlihat di pandanganku, mungkin dia masih di loker. Aku akan berkunjung ke rumahnya, maka dari itu aku harus pulang bersama gadis Hyūga itu.

"Hinata! Aku di sini!" Aku memanggil Hinata dengan semangat, tanganku melambai ke arahnya.

Kami mulai menyusuri jalan yang bisa kami lewati untuk menuju rumahku maupun rumah Hinata. Bukan berarti aku selalu pulang bersama HInata, hanya saja rumah kami memang searah dan berada di blok yang sama. Pikiranku terbagi dua, memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan di rumah Hinata, dan memikirkan topik obrolan bersama Hinata agar perjalanan pulang ini tidak terlalu terasa canggung.

"Ano… Hinata, apa tidak masalah jika aku berkunjung ke rumahmu? Er- maksudku orang tuamu tidak-" Aku tahu Hinata tidak tinggal bersama ayahnya, tapi apa salahnya bertanya? Namun sebelum aku menyelesaikan pertanyaanku, Hinata sudah memotongnya.

"Aku tidak tinggal dengan orang tuaku. Aku tinggal dengan Utsumi- _san_ , hanya berdua." Ternyata benar, hanya Utsumi- _san._

Kami telah sampai di rumah kecil yang terletak tepat di samping rumah utama. Tidak ada papan nama Hyūga di sana, itu artinya siapapun yang tinggal disana bukanlah Hyūga. Dari cerita yang aku dengar dari Hinata, rumah itu dibuat untuk Utsumi- _san_ yang dulunya merupakan kepala pelayan di rumah utama. Tapi semenjak Hinata lahir, rumah kecil itu juga dihuni olehnya.

Garasi rumah utama terbuka, terlihat sebuah mobil hitam yang sepertinya milik ayah Hinata. Apa beliau tidak pergi bekerja hari ini? Entah lah, tidak mungkin juga aku bertanya pada Hinata. Ah! Sebuah ide terlintas di benakku. Aku akan menemui ayah Hinata dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai temannya Hinata. Dengan ini setidaknya aku bisa menilai seperti apa Hubungan antara Hinata dengan Ayahnya. Aku akan melakukannnya sebelum pulang.

" _Tadaima_!" Ucap Hinata.

Tidak ada satupun yang menjawabnya. Tidak ada Utsumi- _san_ , bahkan penjaga gerbang yang biasa ada di posnyapun tak aku lihat ada pada tempatnya. Sepertinya tidak ada siapapun di rumah ini.

"Hinata, apa Utsumi- _san_ sedang pergi?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Aku melihat ke sekeliling ruang tamu, hanya terdapat tempat duduk dan meja, lemari tv, dan sebuah meja kecil dengan telpon di atasnya. Hinata meninggalkan aku sendirian di tempat ini, gadis berambut biru tua itu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sepertinya adalah kamarnya, mungkin dia akan mengganti pakaiannya.

Setelah menunngu sekitar lima menit, Hinata akhirnya keluar dan telah mengganti seragamnya dengan kaus biru muda berlengan panjang dan celana selutut berwarna putih. Dia berlalu begitu saja menuju ruangan lain, tanpa melihat ke arahku sedikitpun. Tak lama kemudian dia datang dengan membawa sebuah nampan, terdapat kotak jus berukuran satu liter dan dua buah gelas di atas nampan itu.

Aku mengucapkan terimakasih saat dia memberiku segelas jus jeruk, tapi warnanya terlihat lebih pucat. Aku hampir saja akan meminumnya, namun hidungku mencium bau yang tidak biasa dari jus ini, baunya menyengat. Jika dugaanku tidak salah, maka… Aku meraih kotak jus itu, kemudian memeriksa setiap incinya. Nah, ini dia tulisannya. Benar, jus ini sudah kadaluarsa sekitar lima minggu yang lalu.

"Hina… ta!" Aku terkejut saat melihat gelas milik Hinata telah tandas isinya. Dia benar-benar meminum jus kadaluarsa itu. Bisa-bisa dia terkena diare.

"Apa?" Tanyanya dengan polos, seolah tidak merasakan rasa yang buruk dari jusnya.

"Jusnya sudah kadaluarsa lima minggu yang lalu." Aku berpikir dia akan panik setelah aku beri tahu. Tapi aku salah, dia terlihat tenang.

"Baiklah, jangan di minum." Setelah mengatakan itu, dia pergi ke dapur dengan membawa kotak jus itu, dia pasti akan membuangnya.

Hinata kembali duduk di hadapanku. Baik lah, tidak diberi minum pun tidak masalah. Aku mengajaknya untuk mengobrol, tapi sepertinya aku yang lebih mendominasi obrolan ini. Hingga tak tersa hari sudah mulai sore, dan aku harus segera pulang. Tapi sebelum itu aku akan menemui ayah Hinata.

"Hinata, aku harus segera pulang, tapi sebelum itu bisakah kau mengantarku untuk menemui ayahmu? Beliau tidak pergi bekerja bukan?" Hinata terlihat ragu dengan permintaan dan pertanyaanku.

"Baiklah."

Hinata mengetuk pintu rumah utama, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Aku dengar dari Hinata, semua pelayan di rumah utama telah mengundurkan diri kemarin, termasuk penjaga gerbang itu, tapi dia tidak menceritakan detail penyebab mereka mengundurkan diri. Aku pikir, jika Utsumi- _san_ tidak ada di rumahnya, mungkin beliau ada di rumah ini untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Tapi jika memang benar, seharusnya Utsumi- _san_ sudah membukakan pintu untuk kami.

Hinata menatapku, kemudian dia menghela nafas. Tangannya memegang gagang pintu, kemudian mendorongnya. Jika dia tahu bahwa pintunya tidak terkunci, untuk apa dia harus mengetuk pintu dan menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya? Aku hanya bisa memasang wajah kaku karenanya.

Aku belum sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam rumah ini, tapi langkahku sudah berhenti seketika. Aku melihat tubuh seorang pria dan seorang wanita tua yang tergeletak di lantai ruang tamu. Tubuh mereka berlumuran darah, kulit mereka telah memucat. Itu pasti Hiashi _-san_ dan Utsumi- _san._ Saat mataku beralih pada Hinata, wajah gadis itu terlihat tanpa ekspresi, seolah tidak peduli bahwa yang ada di hadapannya adalah ayah dan pengasuhnya sendiri.

Beragam spekulasi mulai hinggap di benakku. Hinata kah yang melakukan semua ini? Atau orang lain yang ingin membuat Hinata terlihat bersalah?

To Be Continue

Halo Reader-san, gomen Surel updatenya kelamaan banget, sampe berjamur dan kadas kurap. Eh? Arigato buat semua reader-san yang masih mau baca Password, atau baru baca Password. Arigatou juga buat review, fav sama follownya. Gomen kalau ada sesuatu yang ga sesuai harapan Reader-san di fict ini. Mohon bimbingannya juga. Untuk balasan review dari Reader-san yang login, dibalas lewat PM ya.


End file.
